Crossing the Borders
by PrincessPeach131
Summary: Kel repeated her 4 years as a page and became Neal's squire. Now they're faced with war, deceit, and love. AU, KN. Lots of fluff with a plot!
1. Of Hugs and Rain

Kel lounged on a chair, chewing on her pen as she began composing a letter to her mother.

_Mother,_

_Thanks for being at my fourth year page examinations. I know that's the second time you've attended them. I guess the first time would have worked better if I had been present as well. Still, I was excited to pass the tests, though after 8 years as a page, I should have no problem with it._

_Neal has written me, explaining his absence from court. He is on his way home from the Scanran war. He is late as his group was delayed by a surprise attack. Of course, he hastened to assure me, on his arrival, he will make good on his promise from 4 years ago. I can't believe that in a few short days I will be Neal's squire! And it will be great to see him. Alanna has kept him hopping these last four years and our visits were few and far between. But all that will change now!_

There Kel paused, brushing her shoulder length hair out of her face. She dipped her pen in ink and prepared to continue when a familiar voice caroled at her door.

"Oh Mother! I have come to collect you for four years of having my own personal slave to order around! Aren't you excited?"

Neal! Kel leapt up and thrust her door open. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around her best friend and give him a nice tight hug. This worked well, until she made a discovery.

"You-you-you're all wet! And muddy! Neal!"

Kel peeled herself away, trying unsuccessfully to leave the water and dirt on her friend Neal. Neal laughed as he watched her frown down at herself. Filth streaked her white shirt, and as she turned slightly he glimpsed two muddy streaks striping her back. Grinning, he glanced down at his arms before looking at Kel once more. He hadn't seen her in a long year, and he took advantage of her distraction to examine her. She had changed. And she hadn't. The level hazel eyes peered out of the same calm face; though her mask disappeared when she was around him. Her hair was longer and wavier then he remembered. She was just as tall, maybe even taller then the last time he saw her, and solid. Her shirt, though wet and muddy, was unlaced farther than he recalled her wearing it before. He caught himself trying to catch a glimpse down it, and quickly stopped. _This is Kel. What am I doing?_ He smiled as Kel gave up on trying to clean herself up and invited him into her room.

"So, Neal, other than being the first man able to get me dirty, what have you been up to?" Kel perched cross-legged on her bed while Neal eased himself into a chair. He smiled as Jump ambled up to him, sniffing at his pockets. Kel grinned at Neal's affectionate smile. _He's so sweet. And he's grown since I last saw him. He's looking… fit._ She shook her head, tearing her eyes away from him.

"No, no treats. Sorry boy." Then he turned to Kel. "Well, you know same old, same old. Just fighting, dirt, boring old men. It's been thrilling…" Neal laughed good-naturedly, and then gave Kel a heart-wrenching grin. "I'm glad to be back. It's been hard enough living with my cousin for a year. Living without my best friend…" He stopped and cleared his throat. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too!" Kel leaped up and gave him another quick hug before giving him a hand up. "But now it's late at night, and I need a bath. And," she took a hard look at him, "you need sleep. And a bath. Hopefully not in that order. Meet me tomorrow morning in the mess ok?"

Neal threw his hand over his heart. "Do mine ears deceive me? Did my squire, my lowly servant, just presume to order me around?"

"Only because my intelligence is so much greater then your own dear sir knight. I'll see you in the morning." Kel gave him a gentle shove out the door.

It took Neal a few seconds to figure what just happened. When it finally dawned on him, he turned around with a smart response, only to find himself face to face with a hard wood door. Shaking his head and muttering about Kel's insolence, he ambled down the hall. He barely remembered dousing his body with water and falling into bed. He slept deeply and without dreams until the next morning, when he was rudely woken up by hammering on his door.

"Sir Nealan, your presence is requested by the king in 30 minutes! Recent events require immediate action, including your participation!"

Neal jumped out of bed, throwing on breeches and a shirt. _Guess I won't be making it to breakfast. Damn. This can't be good. Maybe I'll be leaving the palace earlier than I anticipated…_

Kel filled her spoon with one last bite of breakfast as she contemplated her missing best friend. He had obviously forgotten about their breakfast date. She wouldn't be surprised if he was still out on his bed. Or-something had happened. She glanced apprehensively around the dining hall, observing the absence of all commanders.

Finally Kel realized that she had been sitting there sucking on her spoon for quite a while, and had not had any startling revelations, or even new thoughts. Hoping her strange behavior had not attracted anyone's attention, she hastily excused herself and cleared her dishes. She then strolled down the hallway, making a beeline for the rooms of her irresponsible knight-master.

Neal stalked down the hall, running a hand through his hair. What was the king thinking? Had he gone insane? And what about Alanna and Raoul? They were supposed to be responsible adults, and advise their king, not support his madness. Was he, Nealan of Queenscove, the only sane one in Tortall's court? He scowled. He couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to tell Kel?

_Oh Mother, KEL. How can I do this to her? It's me they want. I can easily pose as a healer. I'm the only choice we have. But Kel. I'm endangering her. Just because she's my squire, she's going to be put in more danger. Can I do that to her? Is that fair? I don't want her hurt. I lo-like her. She's my best friend. I don't want her hurt._

Neal frowned, as he mentally reviewed his orders. There were prisoners taken at the Scanran border. They were noble prisoners, important prisoners. She was Buri, the leader of the Riders. He was assigned to protect her. He was also Neal's friend. Faleron. They needed to be retrieved. King Maggur believed that their capture would be reason enough for the Tortallans to attack. It was. But it wasn't time for them to step into Maggur's trap. It was time for them to send a young knight to masquerade as a healer to search for them, and hopefully free them. Neal groaned. At least he spoke Scanran. That would make it a little easier. Kel didn't, but he would teach her once they were on their way. They left tomorrow.

He wished the king would tell Kel. But it was up to him to explain it to her. He wasn't sure how he could start though.

Neal was so deep in thought that he wasn't looking where he was going. He had a fleeting glance of long brown hair before he found himself on the floor, pinned there by another. The other being, presumably, a woman, due to the certain body parts pressed against his chest. _Mmm, I haven't even touched a woman in so long. This feels good._ He made no motion to move, but enjoyed the quick second. Then the woman scrambled up and offered him a hand,

"Neal?"

"Kel!" That was Kel? Oops. Not to mention that she was just who he didn't want to see at that moment. Unfortunately he couldn't just walk away. He had important news. And now seemed like just as good a time as any.

A/N: Just clearing a few things up, if you didn't get them already. Kel was forced to repeat her 4 years as a page and is now Neal's squire. Also, Lord Wyldon is still the trainer, he did not resign from his post. And this is set in the fall. Finally, there will be no Yuki! I am not going to kill her off, or break her heart, or any of the above. She may appear later in the story, but there is nothing going on between her and Neal!

Now I have a job for all you wonderful readers. Review! Now! I want to know how awful this really is. Any advice is welcome! Kisses till next time! PrincessPeach

Rain poured down from the darkening sky as Neal and Kel finally reached the fort. Both had given up at attempting to stay dry, and were sopping wet. Kel couldn't wait to sleep in a clean building once again. They had been traveling for several weeks, and had been staying the night in cheap inns that were often infested with various pests. Now they had finally reached the Scanran border.

As they entered the gates, they met a welcoming committee. Friends like Merric, Cleon, and Owen (who was being chaperoned by his knight master Sir Raoul) were accompanied by a dark-haired man that Kel didn't know. However, he seemed to know Neal quite well, as this stranger quickly enveloped Neal in a great hug.

"Meathead!" (A/N: Guess who!)

"Dom," Neal exclaimed.

"I see you've finally decided to do some real work here with us MEN." Neal grimaced. "And," Dom continued, "now I can finally meet your squire." There he grinned at Kel, while inquiring "Sir Meathead, are you going to introduce us?"

Neal pulled a face, but led 'Dom' over to where Kel was standing. "Kel, this is Domitan, my cousin. Dom, this is Keladry of Mindelan, my squire."

Dom bowed and held Kel's hand to his lips. "I'm honored to meet the esteemed Kel at last"

"Please, it's just Kel. And the pleasure's all mine," Kel managed to get out. _Oh my. He is handsome isn't he? With that floppy hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. Wow._ She blushed as she realized he was still holding her hand.

Neal looked from Dom's charming smile to Kel's blush. His eyes noticed their interconnected hands. Then he scowled. _Is he flirting with her? He should know better, it's such an irresponsible thing to do. Bad cousin. And why is she flirting back. She can't find him attractive! Wait… Why do I care? I'm not jealous am I? No, of course not, I can't be jealous._

Sir Raoul led them inside into the well lit corridor. Neal turned to his cousin, and saw that Dom's eyes were trained on Kel. What was up now? Neal looked at Kel and caught his breath.

The rain had soaked her clothes, and the water made them heavy. Therefore her shirt and breeches clung to every inch of her body, gracing every curve. How had he never noticed her slim stature? It was muscular, hard, but with soft, abundant curves in all the right places. _Wow, she's gorgeous, amazing, spectacular. I want to touch her, feel that body. But it's not just her body. Look at her. That shy smile, that good heart, she's perfect. And I love her. Wait-did I just think that? Did I mean it? I think I did. Oh dear, I'm in love with my best friend, and squire. Great Neal, just great._

Kel was oblivious to the attention she was receiving. She absently hugged everyone good-night. She didn't notice that Dom got embraced twice. She also didn't observe Neal's frown each time she hugged his cousin. She was happy to simply fall into the last comfortable and safe bed she would sleep in for quite a while. Who knew what the next few months would bring.


	2. Of Horses and Tents

A/N: Ok, so just clarifying for queen-of-sapphires as well as other random confused people. Kel hugged Dom twice because she was zoning out. You know when you're trying to count how many people there are and they're all moving around and you count someone twice? Or miss them all together? Yeah, that's what happened to her. And btw, this chapter includes swearing. Do you think you can handle it: )

And can I please take a moment to thank all my lovely reviewers? This is my first fanfic, and you guys really encouraged me. So FanFictionFantom, HyperLittleCatIsLazy, Clair-a-net (hey, I play clarinet too!), ossini, Dom's Angel, queen-of-sapphires, Annmarie Aspasia, Pussin Boots, and problem cows of the world. I love you guys!

Also, a disclaimer, as it was absent last chapter. It all belongs to Ms. Pierce.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kel and Neal left early the next morning after receiving last minute instructions from Raoul. Their friends gathered in the damp grey morning to see them off, and as Kel watched the fort's gates close behind her she felt sorrow sweeping over her. She wondered what lay beyond the swirling fog lying before her. The border between Tortall and Scanra, between safety and death, was invisible, but hard-felt by Kel. She just hoped that she saw this land again.

Kel and Neal continued on in silence as the grey, foggy morning slowly progressed into the grey, foggy, but significantly lighter afternoon. They hadn't crossed the border yet, as their plan was to travel northeast a few leagues before entering Scanra. Scanran troops had been consistently attacking the fort, and walking straight into the large group of armed Scanrans seemed fairly risky. Added to which, even Scanrans knew better than to imprison captives right next to a border.

Finally Kel couldn't stand the silence any longer. Images kept besieging her, and none of them were particularly becoming.

"So, Neal. What's our story? You know Raoul said to come up with one. You know, 'cause he wouldn't choose it for us. He wants us to be comfortable with the roles we're playing. And you know I have no imagination. So you need to start thinking. I know it's painful to think too hard my dear, but try to conjure up something."

Neal made a face at her before sighing wearily. "Well, my part's easy. I'm a healer, traveling in from Galla, trying to get to the capital to look for work. I'm just trying to think of a part for you. You know what most people will think when they see you and I traveling together, they'll assume we're involved sexually. And when they hear we're not married, it'll be thought that we're having an affair. Which won't work wonders for either of our reputations."

"What if I'm your assistant?"

"Well, yeah I thought of that. But I know your experience at healing is, well, nonexistent. Being found fraudulent is also somewhat detrimental to our mission. As well as the fact that I don't want you to be busy with me during the days that we're not traveling. I'm hoping that you can gather gossip from the maids and other women."

Kel considered for a second. "So, if I'm not a love interest or an assistant, then what? A relative might work. I'm… your niece. Your sister and her husband had more children than they could handle, and I was your favorite. Plus, I wanted to see the world, so you decided to take me with you. That way I have an excuse to be curious about everything. And I'm not called a slut."

Kel waited as Neal thought this over. She could see lines in his forehead furrow as he pondered all aspects of this decision. "That works. Yeah, I think we can get away with that." The frown lines in his face broke as he suddenly grinned. "Imagine, the Girl, the Yamani Lump, coming up with a satisfactory idea! I think Mithros just fell off his chair up there in the Heavens from shock!"

Kel smiled at her friend and knight-master. _Good, he can joke. This will be serious enough as it is. We'll need the hilarity. I'm glad he's here with me. I don't know what I'd do without him._

>>>>>>>>>>>

As dusk came upon them, Kel and Neal started to set up camp. They had traveled away from the fighting, and were now close to the Gallan border. As the border between Tortall and Scanra was disputable, neither Kel nor Neal knew which country they were in, but either way they were safe. Tomorrow they would reach the first town, Garat. It was small, but was also well known for being populated by wealthy Scanrans. It was known for its ale and pleasurable company. Kel and Neal hoped that the drink and lust would loosen tongues and provide them with useful information. However, for now, they would enjoy the safety of being alone.

Kel worked on starting the fire, and unpacked the food supplies. She had learned early on that any meal left in Neal's hands would undoubtedly become a disaster. He tended to get distracted halfway through cooking, and would only return to his cooking after it had burned to an inedible crisp. She smiled, remembering when one of Neal's food fires had flamed high enough to light the tree above it, which in turn lit Lord Wyldon's tent. He wasn't pleased.

Neal scowled at his squire. Yes, she was helping, but she was leaving him with another, much worse job. Dealing with The Monster. It was insensitive. No, it was downright cruel. He groaned in frustration and went to face what he knew would be the hardest task of this mission: tying up Peachblossom. He approached the horse carefully, and gingerly reached for the reins, quickly pulling his hand back from snapping teeth. _Grrr. I hate this horse. I think he could take out all the Scanrans in our way on his own._

Neal paused, trying to formulate a plan. Finally, he pretended to absently drop a sugar cube from his pocket. As Peachblossom leaned down to eat it, Neal quickly grabbed the reins, while using the rest of his body to keep Peachblossom's head down. He wrapped the reins around a branch and jumped away from the horse, trying to escape Peachblossom's infamous wrath. He didn't think about the gelding's good long distance aim. As Neal backed away, he heard a 'pfft' and felt wetness on his shirt. Looking down he found a greenish brown wad of spit clinging to his previously immaculate shirt.

Kel had also heard the 'pfft.' Turning, she regarded Neal, whose shocked visage sent her into peals of laughter. He glared at her.

"My dear squire, both you and your steed seem to have forgotten the large amount of respect that you are expected to show your knight-master."

Kel grinned, barely concealing it behind her Yamani mask. "Yes, however it is difficult to respect who battles with a horse over something. And loses."

" 'Tis but a minor set-back. I **will** beat that creature." There Neal threw a hand over his heart, forgetting the mass of saliva that currently resided in the same place. As he peeled back his sticky hand, he looked at Kel sheepishly. "So, um, I'll adjourn to the creek, to make myself more presentable. And can I have a towel?"

Kel handed over the towel, and watched as her best friend made his way to the stream, muttering insults under her breath. She smiled. _He's so cute when he's mad._ Then she shook her head. Where did that thought come from?

>>>>>>>>>>

A more irritable, possibly wiser, but undoubtedly cleaner Neal ruffled through the supplies searching for a tent. Kel was still tending to supper, which smelled better by the minute, and that left him the task of setting up their shelter. He had already dug one tent out of the bags packed for him at the fort. However, he was having major difficulty finding the other one. And he had gone through each bag. Twice. Suddenly an idea struck him. An awful idea, but as this happened rarely enough, he decided to follow its lead. He unfolded the olive green canvas of the already found tent, pursing his lips as he examined its dimensions. Suddenly he cursed under his breath.

_Hell. It's a double tent. Which must mean there's only one tent. So Kel and I will be sleeping in the same tent. Why does this have to happen **now**? Now that I realize that I love her. No! Bad Neal! You don't fall in love with your best friend! It's just not done. And you know she'll never care for you that way. Just keep quiet about it. Maybe it's just a phase. **Please** let it just be a phase…_

Neal heard an inquisitive noise behind him. Kel was staring at him. "Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded his head quickly, too quickly. She stared at him a moment longer with her big brown eyes, then turned back to dishing out dinner. He felt himself melt. _It's not just a phase._

Kel was puzzled. Neal was examining at his stew like it was the most fascinating thing that he had ever seen. She knew that it was good, but it wasn't that good. His silence throughout the meal betrayed that he was worried. She just couldn't figure out what he was worried about. They had water, food, protection (Neal had made a barrier around their campground), and already had one rather large tent pitched. Personally, she felt pretty secure.

"Neal." He looked up, startled at the sound of her voice. "What's wrong?"

Neal sighed. He dreaded telling her about their sleeping arrangements. It wasn't that he was worried about her reaction to the news. He was afraid of what emotions he might reveal during the telling. Now would have been a good time to possess one of those damn Yamani masks. But he didn't. And he had to tell her sooner or later.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal really, but…" He trailed off, then gathered his courage and forged ahead. "Did you notice that the tent is a double?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought it looked a bit bigger than normal. Why, what about it?"

"It's all we have. We'll both have to share it. I mean-if that's ok. I can sleep outside if you need me to." Oh no, he was rambling. _Stop Neal, stop. Sound normal, like everything's okay._

Kel raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous. We can both sleep in it." Then she smiled mischievously. "Congratulations, you're the first man to get me into bed with you."

She had meant it as a joke, so she was surprised when he didn't laugh. When she glanced at him, she was amused to see that he was actually blushing. Looking anywhere but at Kel, Neal cleared his throat. "I'm think I'm going to go feed the horses."

Kel was mystified at Neal's strange behavior. As she bent to pick up the dishes, she thought about his last sentence. _Feed the horses? What is wrong with him? Usually he would stay as far away from Peachblossom as possible. There is something very strange going on…_

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal had calmed himself by the time it was time to go to bed. He allowed Kel ample time in the tent to change and get into her bedroll before he pushed aside the flap and entered the tent. He was glad to see that she was decently clad in a sturdy nightgown, and tucked into the covers. He gave her a small reassuring smile, reassuring himself more than her. _It's all okay. Everything is fine._ He then turned his back to her and stripped off his shirt.

Kel grinned as he turned back to her and slid into his own bedroll. She didn't know what was more entertaining, his uncomfortable expression and the faint spots of color in his cheeks, or the glimpse of his hard, muscled torso. _Probably the torso. I wouldn't mind seeing that again. …Did I just think that?_

Before she could have any more bizarre thoughts about her best friend, Kel quickly bid Neal good night and blew out the candle, settling down for a rejuvenating sleep. The last sound she heard was Neal sighing a deep and anguished sigh.

_I love my best friend. I am in so much trouble._

A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Was it too fluffy? Or is it just right? There will be more plot to come, I promise. But can I keep the romance and still have a decent story? Pleeease? Well, I guess you have a reason to review now. **Please please please review!** Love always! PrincessPeach


	3. Of Dresses and Leads

Disclaimer: I own… nothing. I'm sure that even some/most of my ideas are cliché. But I try!

Also, I apologize if any of my characters are out of character. I guess I can't refrain from making them some parts of them mine. Tell me if it gets too bad, but I really hope it won't!

>>>>>>>>>>>>> (A/N: Argh, why don't the dividers ever show up? Anybody have any suggestions for me?)

It was the middle of the afternoon when Kel and Neal reached Garat. The outskirts of the city were disgusting, rank with poverty and illegal activities. However, once the center of the city was entered, the atmosphere was completely different. The buildings changed from dirty wood to clean stone, and trade prospered in the streets. Inns were starting to get ready for the nighttime rush, and both Neal and Kel earned winks from women whose low-cut dresses clearly diverged their profession.

Neal wasn't quite able to smother his laugh after the fourth woman glanced provocatively at Kel. "They seem to be showing quite an interest in you, dear squire. I guess they're just attracted to the new **men **in town."

Kel shook her head in exasperation, which sent her horsetail flying. "They'd have quite a surprise when they tried to bed me. It does seem somewhat ironic though, going from being the slut to being chased by sluts." There she sighed. "I suppose I'll have to get out the skirts and dresses that were packed for me. They don't seem to be used to females being clothed in breeches."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel's point was further proven when the Innkeeper also mistook her gender.

"Young masters," the graying man bowed. "It'll be two rooms for ye then? Are ye expectin' company?" He leered at them.

Neal looked down his nose at the man before proclaiming in a lofty voice. "I would appreciate it if you didn't imply these filthy things in the hearing of my niece."

Kel hid a smile as she watched his eyes pop. He peered at Kel again. "Yer forgiveness ma'am. We don't see many lady folk here in Garat. They aren't attracted to the… social scene, and um…"

He trailed off. Kel felt bad for the disgruntled man and extended her hand. "It's quite all right Mister. My Uncle Neal gets protective of me sometimes. And now that we're traveling he's even more concerned with my safety. I'm Ela."

The man shook her hand before turning to Neal once more. "You're travlin'? Are you lookin' for work here in Garat? I could try t' help ye, if I jus' knew your profession."

"I'm a healer, but we're not planning on staying in Garat. We plan to continue on to the capital. What we really need are those two rooms…"

"Oh of course. Lira here'll take ye t' yer rooms. Jus' call if ye need somethin'." Kel and Neal followed the maid up the stairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel examined herself in the mirror as she smoothed the front of her dress. It was a simple dress, made of light green cotton. Small leaves were embroidered on the neckline and at the skirt's hem. It clung to her torso, but wasn't indecently low or tight. She had let her hair fall over her shoulders. On the whole she thought, she was unremarkable, pretty, but someone to be forgotten right away. _Perfect._

A pounding on the door roused her, and she went to open it, shaking her head at her own silliness. _What am I doing? Preening like I was trying to dress up for someone. Preening like a **girl**._ She opened the door to Neal, who was exchanging words with the passing chambermaid. He took a few steps while still looking behind him, and managed to miss the fact that he had stepped on a towel. He slid a few feet before catching himself by grabbing the wall, and glanced ruefully at Kel.

At the sight of her his mouth dropped open, and he accidentally let go of the wall. Down he fell, while she looked on, astonished. _Why is Neal being so clumsy all of a sudden?_ He sprang up, brushing himself off, trying to recover his dignity.

"So, uh, are you ready to go?" Neal offered Kel his arm.

"As you wish Uncle."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel and Neal proceeded to the pub while formulating a plan. Neal was to pump information from the gamblers and bargirls, while Kel worked on the servers, maids, and other bar-goers. They split up at the door, and went their separate ways, Neal to the dice tables and Kel to the bar.

As Kel walked over to the bar, she observed the scene in front of her. Men's drinks spilled over as their mugs clanged raucously together. In one corner, shouts sounded as die rolled and money traded hands at rapid speed. Bargirls shoved their low-cut necklines at, and cuddled on the laps of the wealthier men, the occasional pair departing to a more private room. On another side, servers waited on groups of people that were talking loudly. And at the bar were clustered all the solitary visitors. Kel received many smiles from the males. Some of the lustful looks were veiled, some-not so much. _Maybe unremarkable wasn't quite the adjective…_

Kel tried to smile back as she sat down. She turned to the server and ordered a mug of ale. She wasn't planning on actually drinking the ale, alcoholic beverages had a very bad effect on her, but she needed a reason to be in the bar. She tossed the server a silver coin and then concentrated on the conversations going on behind her.

"So he says to me, 'you're even prettier without your clothes on and" ….. "Can you believe she threw me out, and I'm" ….. "And the rooster wasn't anywhere near the amount he charged me plus" ….. "He took the man's purse and knifed him before I could turn around."

Worthless. Kel listened for an hour, and she heard nothing of interest. Giving up, she turned to see how Neal was faring. She wasn't sure how much information he was getting, but he looked happy. He held a cup of die with one hand, and had the other arm wrapped around a smiling bargirl.

_Well, what do you expect?_ part of her mind asked. _He hasn't seen a decent girl in months. He has to take advantage while he can._ That of course made sense. But something about it didn't feel right to Kel. _She's so dirty. How can he be attracted to her? She's stupid and flimsy and…_ She cut herself off. It was Neal's decision, and she didn't know why she cared. She wasn't… She couldn't be… No, of course she wasn't jealous. _Was she?_

Kel frowned at herself and turned back to the bar. _He's just researching. And even if he isn't, I'm going to let him have fun. I am._ She picked up her drink and took a sip. Ugh, it was not a quality brew to say the least. _I'm happy for him, I'm happy for him, I'm hap_-

"Hi. What's a pretty young girl like yourself doing here at this time?" Kel felt a hand at her waist, turning her around, and smoothed over her shocked face. _There was a man, and he was flirting with her. Unremarkable indeed._

"Well, I was stranded by my uncle. And I'm not that young." She smiled.

"Oh. Apparently your uncle is shirking on his responsibilities, leaving you unattended."

"He knows I can handle it. We've been traveling in Scanra for long enough. And it is at war."

"Very true. Hopefully the violence will stop soon. And then you can settle down. With me." He jiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah? So is there a plan to finally defeat Tortall?" Kel saw some possible information here.

"Sure there's a plan." Kel leaned forward, intent. "Kill all of them. They're idiots anyway."

"Oh. Yeah." Worthless.

The man continued to ramble on, not noticing Kel's disinterest and single word answers. As his smile grew wider, his hand started slipping down, moving lower than her back.

She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grasp. "Oh, no. You're coming with me. And I wouldn't recommend struggling."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal moved his knee, which was going slightly numb under the weight of the girl. Yes she was pretty, and he had enjoyed the attention at first. But now she was just getting heavy. And though she seemed to have **plenty** of things to talk about, none of them were particularly interesting to him. He glanced over at where Kel was standing, talking to a large blonde man. _I hope she's getting some information. Damn she looks good in that dress._

The bargirl noticed the direction of his gaze. "Oh, yeah the Lord. Isn't he a handsome one? And such a good general. All the girls were fawning over him until… Are you okay?"

Neal suddenly roused from his stupor when he heard the words 'Lord' and 'general' coming out of the girl's mouth. Quickly he stood up, with the girl toppling off his lap. "Wait, who is he?"

"The warlord. Maggur's nephew, Burgad. He's a brilliant general and he's dangerous. Some say he's insane. His troops are waiting for him just north of the city. They're on some special mission." She giggled. "One of the girls said he mentioned something about being on the way to the city of Casr. Strange though, there's not usually any armies stationed there. I wonder what's going on… Hey!"

He left abruptly. He had his lead, but Kel was being hit on by a crazy warlord whose hand was currently residing on her butt. _We need to get out of here. We need to get out of here now. We need to go to Casr, and get there before Burgad. And I need to get Kel away from him._

>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel was about to scream when Neal suddenly appeared beside her.

"Well my dear niece, I hope you've had your fun, but now we have to go. It's way past your bed time."

Kel scowled at him, playing the rebelling niece while silently thanking him. "I don't have a bed time." She turned to the other man, noticing his murderous expression. She smiled flirtatiously. "I'm sorry, but I have to obey my uncle. But maybe we'll meet again.

Neal was worried. The warlord looked like he was about to punch him. And with a man like that, a punch would probably hurt. A lot. "I really do apologize. However, we are on our way to Casr." He ignored the hard look that Kel shot him. "Maybe you'll see her again."

Burgad smiled slightly, then took Kel's hand and kissed it, holding it for a long time. Finally he sighed and released it. "Till next we meet, my lady." He bowed, and walked away.

Neal grabbed Kel and they hurried out of the pub. He couldn't tell who was more eager to get out of there, him or Kel. He knew the guy was a psychopath. She had just had her ass grabbed by him. _Not a good situation. But at least now we have a lead._

>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well I hope it was ok. At least there's a plot developing! And there's more fluff to come, I swear. You gotta have the fluff! Again, many many many thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys tons and tons and tons! Everyone else, **review review review**! I beg on my knees. But there will be no shoe/feet kissing. That's just gross. Hehe. Hugs and Kiss till next time!

PrincessPeach


	4. Of Fights and Dreams

Hello all my fellow writers! You inspire me!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. Period.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel and Neal didn't stop until they were safely locked in Kel's room.

"Oh gods." Neal sunk onto the bed. He ran a shaking hand through his hair before he looked up at Kel. "That was close."

"I'll say." Kel paced across the floor, her slippers padding quietly. "I think he was about to… rape me."

"The sad thing is that that's not even the thing that most worried me then." He saw Kel's eyes start to widen and he elaborated. "Do you know who that was?"

"Some Scanran who doesn't know what's going on. Why?"

Neal snorted. "Hardly. That happens to be Maggur's nephew. Burgad. He's a general of their army."

Kel's mouth opened, and she fell onto the bed in shock "Oh. I didn't know."

"Obviously. Did you even try to pump him for information? Or were you too busy flirting? He's such a great catch. Maybe a bit insane and blood-thirsty, but that's immaterial."

Kel looked at him hard before turning away. _How can he think those things about me? I would never do that._ Her words were muffled when she finally spoke. "I did try. He steered me away from the topic. Just like he almost steered me up to his rooms. But of course Neal, I just couldn't wait to get him in bed. I'm glad my best friend thinks so well of me." She faced him, her face hard and Yamani smooth, but her moist eyes belied her emotions.

Neal started at the sadness in her eyes. _Here she is hurting, and all I can do is act jealous and insult her? Oh great Neal, now she'll love you._ "Kel I'm sorry. I was just – worried. I'm so sorry I took it out on you."

The apology wasn't enough. He needed to make her feel better as quickly as he had hurt her. Slowly, he reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We'll talk about the rest of this in the morning." He got up and strolled to the door, when he turned back and smiled. "Sleep well." Then he quietly closed the door. _I can't believe I just did that._

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel sat on her bed for a long time. She didn't know how long. _He just… He just… I can't believe he just…_ Finally she smiled. _I liked that._ Without allowing herself any more thoughts on the subject she took off the 'unremarkable' dress and got into bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal was dreaming contentedly when he heard a thumping sound. He looked up and observed the Great Mother hammering a sign to a fence. He walked over to her, wondering why a Goddess was pounding on the fence when she turned to him and spoke in a very familiar voice.

"Neal, you idiot. Wake up!"

Obeying her command, he sat up quickly, and realized the sound was actually coming from his door. Startled, he looked at the window and was alarmed to see the large amounts of sunlight streaming through his curtains. Cursing, he grabbed a pair of breeches and threw on a shirt. Once he was decent enough, _so what if the shirt isn't quite buttoned all the way?_ He pulled open the door. A very much alive and muscular Kel came tumbling through the door that she had been leaning against moments before. Unable to regain her balance, she toppled into Neal, and knocked both of them into the ground.

Kel's eyes widened as she lay on top of a very surprised Neal. Blushing, she scrambled up, quelling all the thoughts bombarding her. _Stop it Kel. He's your knight-master and best friend. You don't think of knight-masters in any sort of romantic sense whatsoever. Just don't think._ Struggling to keep her mind as blank as her face, she apologized.

"Oh gosh Neal, I'm sorry. I just thought we'd want to talk about this Casr place and maybe try to leave early."

Neal grinned at Kel's uncomfort. "It's ok, dear. Just try to maintain a semblance of dignity next time you fall flat on your face. And remember, I won't always be there to catch you." He then flopped onto the bed, arms and legs flying. Peering up at her slight smile, he added, "and don't try to make me feel hypocritical."

Unable to contain her mirth Kel laughed and followed Neal's example by throwing herself down next to him. They lay there for sometime, each on their backs, simply relaxing.

_Ah, this is calming. Neal is so great. I love that we can be quiet together and still be content. Just lying next to him makes me happy. I love being with him._ Kel lay there for a few more minutes before the next thought came to her.

"Wait. Didn't I come here about something? Like about Casr, and plans?"

"Oh yeah." Neal rolled onto his side and looked down at her. "So Burgad and his men are headed to a city called Casr, which is north of here, on some special mission. It seems probable that they are going to guard important prisoners, prisoners like Buri and Faleron. I think we should go to Casr as quickly as possible and investigate the situation there."

"Ok," Kel agreed quickly. She got up and started back to her room, before pausing and slowly turning. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, the bargirl told me. She pointed him out to me."

Kel's eyes grew stormy. "So you only noticed him groping me because she pointed him out? What were you too busy trying to get a warm bed for the night to pay attention to the sufferings of you best friend? Thanks a lot." She stalked over to the door. "I will be at the stables in half a bells time. You better be there." Neal was left with a disappearing shoe and a slamming door, debating the age-old question. _What do women want?_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal was greeted with a cold stare upon his arrival at the stables. Avoiding Kel's glare, he attached his saddlebags to his horse, mounted, and started forward. He hoped that Kel was following, but was too afraid of her hard eyes to turn around and confirm that notion. Finally he heard the sound of hooves behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. _Why is she so mad about this anyway? I thought that I was just following the plan. It almost seems like she's jealous…_

>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel's temper didn't cool after a whole day of riding. Her frigid behavior kept Neal as far away as possible as she and Neal set up camp. She ate quickly and disappeared into the tent without a word. Neal sighed and began cleaning up. He was in no rush to join Kel in the tent, and gave her a wide birth. He was just extinguishing the fire when he heard a scream.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel shifted in her sleep. Her once peaceful dream had changed.

_She stood on the top of a tree, wind whipping her hair in front of her. Biting back her nausea at the height, she looked down and promptly forgot her fright at the sight in front of her. Soldiers in Tortallan colors scrambled like ants before a… monster. Kel had seen and fought hurrocks, spidrens, and all other sorts of monstrous creatures, yet this was by far the most terrifying sight she had ever witnessed. The monster was metal, obviously manmade, and was equipped with every deadly extremity possible. It was a killing machine. She watched as the men fought it persistently, even though they looked like they stood no chance. After what seemed hours later, and after watching many men breathe their last breath, Kel saw the troops ensnare the creature in ropes. One man clambered on top of its head and flung his axe deep into the monster's skull. Steam rushed out of the slice in the metal, followed by a wispy shadow. It floated to Kel's level and spoke in a lost, childish whisper. Mama? Chilled to the bone, Kel stared at the shadow as it drifted away._

_Suddenly she felt herself lifted, and she followed the ghost over miles of land. She briefly recognized the capital of Scanra before she dipped into an inner courtyard of the palace. There, a short, chubby man nibbled nervously on the end of a pen as he directed others around. She noticed many of the monsters lying on the ground immobile. It occurred to her that this must be where they were manufactured. As the chubby man strolled over to one and chanted, he held a doll over one of the monsters, and it sprang to life. Suddenly, a pile of dolls thrown in one of the corners distracted her. She approached them, and she observed the fine detail of the dolls, extending even to the bruises that marred their faces. Wait, bruises? Examining them further, she realized that these weren't dolls. Hurrying over to the doll that the man had been holding a moment before. She quickly noticed the red liquid gathering underneath it, and her gaze was drawn to a gash in the… child's throat. Looking around as the man killed another child, she heard a scream being ripped out of her._

>>>>>>>>>>

Neal flung aside the tent flap and hurried in. There was Kel, sitting in up in her blankets with tears streaming down her face. He rushed to her, taking her in her arms and soothing her.

"Shhh. Kel it's ok. It was just a dream."

"No it wasn't. It wasn't. Neal he was killing them. For It. They were dying. Just so more men could die. And what did they do? They were innocent. How could they?" Kel subsided back into tears, holding onto Neal as hard as she could.

Neal hugged her back, trying to comfort her. He had never seen her cry before. I wonder what could be this bad? But he turned his attention to soothing his traumatized best friend.

Kel relaxed into his arms, worn from the day's events, and from her dream. Her last thought, before submitting to her exhaustion, was: He will not murder any more children. I will stop him if it's the last thing that I do.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while! I've been trying to apply for summer jobs (Ugh), so I've had my plate full. Plus I just had to attend the Maroon 5 concert on Thursday cuz they rock! And I'm on tech week for theater, which means I'm there till 9 pm. So I've been busy. Anyway, I hope this chappie is good. I'm trying really hard, but I feel as if it's going downhill. Is it just me? If it isn't just me, if any of you have suggestions that will help to tow it back up the hill, I would be oh so happy to hear them! So, **REVIEW!** Please. Love, peace, and bullet proof marshmallows (isn't that just funny?)!

PrincessPeach


	5. Of Shaving and Plans

Hey everyone! I love you all! And I've gotten reviews and am even on favorites lists blushes and heartily hugs the very nice people However, there are some people that have me on author alert, but I haven't gotten a review from them! hears gasps from readers I know! All you wonderful people who like my writing, thank you so incredibly much, but I also need the encouragement that comes from having reviews. Especially the ones that tell me where to improve. So that said, on to the most original part of the story… can you guess what it is? The disclaimer: )

Disclaimer: If I was Tamora and had millions from all her fans that buy her books, I would be lying on a beach in Italy with lots of hot Italian guys around getting fat on yummy food and gelatos. I would not be spending some of my time in a room with my computer. Guess which of the two lives I'm living.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel stirred in her sleep. As warm and comfortable as she felt, her pillow was rather hard. She reached up to shift it into a better position and felt warm flesh beneath her cheek. That was odd. Cracking open one eye, she observed the tanned forearm and large hand stretched out right in front of her face. Her surprise woke her sleeping mind, and thoughts started forming

Why am I lying on an arm? It's really very strange. Whose arm would be with me anyways? I am… on a mission… to Scanra… with…! Oh no.

Slowly tilting her head upwards, Kel looked directly into Neal's face. Shocked, she froze, fearing waking him. _Ok, I can solve this. I'll get up and fake sleep over in the other part of the tent. It'll be fine._ She started to slide away from Neal when she became acutely aware of the position of Neal's other arm. As if he sensed her sudden discomfort, Neal moved in his sleep. But instead of moving the offending arm, his hand went around her waist more firmly and drew her back against him. This was very not good. This had to stop now, before Kel could acknowledge her thoughts. Thoughts about how hard his chest was, how good it felt to lie here, how she _NO._ She wasn't thinking anything. Neal needed to move away.

"Um, Neal?" From this came no response, and quickly Kel's shyness vanished. "Neal! Neal! NEAL!"

"What?" Neal shook his head slowly. He tried hard to wake up, only succeeding in making himself more lethargic. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't think the hugging of their squires is a popular new sport. And I doubt that any of our elders would approve. They call me a slut as it is."

"What are you talking about? Hugging squires… not popular… I…" Neal wrinkled up his forehead and attempted to scrub his face with his hands. And discovered just what the problem was. One of his arms was tucked underneath Kel's head, the other wrapped around her waist. _Aw shoot._ Quickly he removed his arms.

"Thank you." Kel gave him a brief smile before exiting the tent. Pausing halfway out of the tent she turned back. "Since I'm feeling particularly loving today dear knight-master, I'll saddle the wondrous Monster for you." She grinned at Neal's dishevelment. "I'd suggest waking up. And don't worry," her voice took on a patronizing tone, "I'd be happy to provide some cold water if it's strictly necessary."

Neal grumbled watching the flap close behind her._ Stupid Nealan. Why did you have to sleep with her? I mean, not that way! But still, she felt so nice. But she obviously wanted out. Was it so awful for her that I held her?_ Then he realized that he was frowning, and quickly smoothed out his features. Donning some semi-clean clothes, he stepped out of the tent.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The ride to Casr took another few hours. Upon arrival they got two rooms at a local Inn and each made their way up to their respective rooms.

Kel relaxed as a maid poured hot water into a bath. She couldn't wait to take a nice hot bath. She knew that now was climax of her mission, and she was determined to clear her head of any silly thoughts concerning her knight master NOW. Suddenly she realized that the maid was talking to her.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts milady." Kel waved her hand, dismissing the apology and the maid continued. "I was just wondering if your were in town for the dance tonight."

"Oh. No. I wasn't actually aware that there was a dance…" She trailed off, slipping back into her thoughts on Neal. _He's just Neal. What am I-_

The maid sighed dreamily. "They say Burgad will be there milady. What a handsome young man." Kel jerked back into reality.

"Burgad? At the dance?"

"Yes milady. He and his troops just arrived in town. They're throwing a ball at the town square tonight."

"Really?" Kel asked, covering her inner turmoil. _Wow Neal was right. I wonder…_ "Do you know why they are in Casr?"

"Oh," the maid giggled. Kel sighed. She couldn't stand giggly girls. "Well milady, I'm not supposed to know. But you see my fiancé is in army under Burgad's command. He rode ahead of the troops to come and see me last night. Oh is he such a sweetie."

Kel waited not so patiently as the maid rambled on about her fiancé. Finally, ad the maid showed no signs of getting to the point she prompted, "he seems like a wonderful man. So what was he saying? About Burgad?"

"Well I'm not supposed to be telling you this milady but you seem like a nice sort." She leaned into Kel, whispering conspiratorially. "You see they have these important captives. These ones from Tortall. They say that these will win the war for us. But," she sighed dramatically, "That's the reason my dear man won't be present at the ball. Well, he'll be nearby, but he has to spend the night guarding the prisoners at the local jail. I guess someone has to do that until they move the captives tomorrow."

"I'm sorry." Kel tried to make her consolation seem sincere. "Is the dance open to the general public?"

The maid looked confused at the large words but answered, "well milady anyone who wants to go is invited."

"Really. You know what? I won't be needing this bath right now. But, I was wondering, would you help me tonight? I decided that I really did want to attend this ball. I would really appreciate some help." Kel made sure that she knocked her purse just enough for the coins to clink together.

The maid's eyes grew wide. "Oh of course milady. I would be honored to. Will you need a dress as well?"

Kel considered this. She supposed that Tortallan and Scanran styles were different, and a good impression was necessary for her half-formed plan to work. "Yes actually, I will. Do you think 5 gold hagns will cover it?"

"Yes milady I believe it will." The maid took the coins from Kel's outstretched palm. "I will return at the afternoon bells milady."

"Thank you." She smiled as the maid curtsied and left. Waiting until the maid was safely down the stairs, Kel hurried out of the room and banged on Neal's door.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal swore. He had cut himself yet again. Shaving without a mirror really wasn't a very easy task. He had just placed his belt-knife against his skin once more when he heard the hammering on his door.

"One second!"

"No! Neal open this door right now!"

Neal grumbled under his breath. What nerve, a squire ordering her knight-master around. And yet, he was going to obey her. Throwing open the door he glared at her.

"What is so damned important that I can't finish shaving in peace?"

Kel looked at him. Her Yamani mask was in place, but annoyance was starting to show through. She smiled at him, gritting her teeth. "Dear uncle, I have some very important information regarding a prospective job. Would you mind inviting me in?"

Neal frowned. Something happened, but Kel wasn't telling him what. He decided to play along. "Of course. Could I ever deny my favorite niece anything?" He held the door open for her mockingly and then closed it behind her after she made herself comfortable at his desk. He was startled when a she held up a piece of parchment a moment later.

"Kel, what?" Her panicked look efficiently shut him up and he read the writing that she thrust in his face.

_Shield the room. Soundproof it._

Frowning he did as she requested, green fire streaming from his finger until it filled every corner of the room.

"Kel what the hell is going on?"

"I got a lead Neal. Burgad and his troops are having a ball tonight, in the town square."

Neal looked at her incredulously. "You want to go dance? I thought that you hated that Burgad."

"No no no. You see, most of the army will be at the dance, so the force guarding Buri and Faleron will be limited."

"Well that's great Kel." Neal was utterly confused. "However there is one minor detail we need to take care of. Like finding out where Buri and Faleron are being kept. This isn't that small of a town Kel." Neal turned away, once again trying to shave his face.

"Yes just a minor detail." Now Kel sounded amused. She crept up behind him and spoke in his ear. "A minor detail that I know."

Neal jumped, and then cursed as the razor-sharp blade bit into his cheek. "Damn…" He looked down at the blood-covered knife, and then returned to his immediate problem. Looking at Kel he said "Kel… did you just say that you knew where they were being kept?"

She nodded, barely concealing her smile, and plucked the razor from his hand. As he gaped at her she gently closed his mouth. "Listen Neal, I have a plan."

Neal listened, or tried to, as she explained. He was trying to focus on what she was saying, but her nearness as she shaved away his whiskers was really very distracting. _Her hand is so gentle and she…_ He mentally shook himself, trying to keep his mind of her gentle touch. _Concentrate Neal concentrate._

He didn't let his mind wander as she articulated the rest of her plan. After tweaking a few details, she departed, leaving a dumbstruck Neal behind.

Finally Neal realized he had spent a large number of minutes staring after her and went to wash his face. Throwing on his shirt, he grabbed the glaive that Kel had placed outside of his door and left the hotel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel stepped out of the tub and pulled on the gown that the maid, _no not maid, Reina, her name's Reina,_ had given her. The dress was pretty, though it was covered in far more jewels and decorations then she liked. However, that was Scanran style, so she would wear it. At least the color was pretty, a dark emerald green that drew out the color of her eyes.

She smiled as Reina fussed with her hair and put face paint on her face. She liked this Reina. She didn't really want to hurt her or her fiancé. But she couldn't help it. This was war.

When Reina finished her hair, Kel paid her generously and strolled over to Neal. He was dressed in a nice tunic and the look in his eyes when he saw her made Kel feel warm. _Stop it Kel. Just don't think it._

Neal held out his arm. "Shall we my dear niece?"

"Of course uncle. This should be fun."

_Fun_ _indeed._

>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Well here tis. Sorry it took a little while; I was trying to get a start on another piece. If you like this one, please check out my other one as well! I would appreciate it to no end! Especially if you review. **Please review!** If you do, I will love you even more than I do now. Also just a note, I'm trying to make sure that Kel and Neal don't fall in love too quickly, but I'm also trying to make it reasonable and not too drawn out. I promise that the next chapter will be mostly action. But I like the fluff as well so there will definitely be more.

Love love love!

PrincessPeach


	6. Of Dancing and Leaving

A/N: Thank you so so so much to all of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The layout for the city of Casr had to be an archetype for every Scanran city out there thought Kel, as she peered at it the Inn's doorway. At the center was a wide green field, on which couples were happily dancing, and bordering the field on three sides were various Inns, bars, and restaurants. Partiers were busy strolling in and out of these, drinks clutched in their hands. The excited, vibrant atmosphere was marred only by the dark construction on the far side of the field. A deadly reminder of harsh Scanran law, the gallows were silent tonight, ignored by the general public. Kel however shivered as she glanced at them, all too aware of their bloody promise would she fail tonight. But she would not think of that.

He gaze shifted farther past the gallows, resting instead upon the jail just beyond. She just make out the glint of her glaive resting casually against the bars of the prison. She smiled to herself though her eyes belied her mirth. This really wasn't that funny. It was business. This was what she had been working for eight years. She would not fail now.

Finally she turned to Neal, who was leaning on the doorframe beside her. "Ready?" he asked softly looking into her eyes.

Kel nodded stoically. "Let's do this."

She was mildly surprised to be swept of her feet as Neal gave her a tight hug. Squeezing her he whispered in her ear. "Be careful. I need you. Please don't get hurt."

"I'll try not to," she murmured back. After a few seconds he let her go and started down the stairs.

"Be careful," Kel's voice was raspy. Neal turned back and gave her a short wave. Kel watched him go and was shocked to feel a prickling in her eyes. Wiping away a stray tear she picked up her skirts and walked down to join the partiers.

_Everything will be okay. I'll see Neal again. We'll be fine._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel strolled through the throngs of people. She was searching for certain general. _It's actually somewhat ironic, _she thought, _I'm searching for the one person in this crowd that I never want to see again._ Yet despite her reluctance, she knew her duty. Putting on her best fake smile, she made her way over to the edge of the dance area. She scanned the area, searching, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"My lady."

She turned, and smiled at Burgad, who was standing there, his hand still on her shoulder. Managing a small curtsy she inclined her head. "My lord."

He chuckled, a sound that turned her stomach. "Please, call me Burgad."

Kel widened her eyes. "Oh but I couldn't address such an outstanding general such as yourself so… familiarly." _Funny, I've always despised these flirtatious ladies. And now I'm trying my hardest to be one of them._

Burgad obviously didn't notice her lack of acting ability. "Of course you could. Especially if you agree to dance with me."

Putting on a simpering smile, Kel batted her eyelashes at him. "I would be honored to." She placed her hand on his arm and followed him, thanking the Gods that she had learned Scanran dances during her 8 years of instruction as a page.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal crept around the outside of the jail, pausing at the front. He eyed Kel, who seemed to have found Burgad and was dancing with him. Perfect. He took a moment to savor her graceful form when he felt a heavy hand on his arm.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." A guard's rough voice penetrated his stupor. Neal whirled around, silently drawing his belt knife. "Yes you sir. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stare at the general's lady some other time."

Neal smiled. "Oh of course. I apologize. And she's not the general's lady." He couldn't stop the hint of jealousy that entered his voice. "She's mine." _He was only stretching the truth a little bit…_ "My accomplice from Tortall." As the guard's mouth dropped open, he raised his knife, and he pounded the guard's head with the hilt of the blade. Before the falling body could make a sound, Neal grabbed the body and laid it down gently. He hoped the man wouldn't have too much of a headache when he woke up.

Neal continued on his way, knocking out each guard he ran into. Finally he was able to enter the jail without being intercepted. He drew his sword, anticipating the guards that awaited him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel continued to dance with the general, albeit feeling a bit sick during his wandering hands. As one palm graced over hip she drew away, plastering a coquettish smile on her face. "My lord, I fear the dancing is getting dull. Would you be so kind to take a stroll with me? Just around the town square. I would really appreciate the tour." She purposefully emphasized the 'really,' and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He caught her hint. Stepping away from her he smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"I would be honored." Kel caught his arm. _Gods, I despise this man. He is an imbecile. But I will do this. For Buri and Fal. They're worth it. And you never know how Neal will fare. I will be a good diversion, if it's needed._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal grabbed the keys from the unconscious guard. No blood marred his sword's shiny blade; he had substituted using his Gift to put them to sleep instead. They may be Scanrans, but just because they had the bad luck to be guards didn't mean that they deserved death. Stepping into a dark, dank hallway, he attempted to find his friends.

"Fal? Faleron? Buri? FAL?" He started by calling gently, but his stress overtook him and he found himself screaming their names. "BURI!"

Straining his ears he heard a faint noise down the hall. Creeping towards the sound he heard a voice murmuring.

"Buri, did you hear that? It sounded like Neal. Is that impossible? I must just be hearing things."

Neal finally located the door behind which the man was muttering. He stuck the key in and clicked the lock open.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel and Burgad strolled around the square, talking about inconsequential subjects. When they finally reached the jail, she turned to him. "Did you say how I was going to pay you back for this lovely evening." She grinned, and turned her face up to his.

"I can think of a few ways." He took his chin between his fingers and tilted her face farther upwards. Then his lips touched hers.

Kel attempted to kiss him back. _Don't gag Kel. Think about kissing someone else. Like who? Um, Neal, that's good, you're kissing Neal._ Somehow that helped her enjoy it just a little bit more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The door creaked as Neal pushed it open. He gasped as his eyes adjusted to the darkness before him.

"Fal? Oh my god, I am so sorry."

He rushed to Faleron's side, his eyes on Buri's unconscious form. Both Tortallans looked a bit worse for the wear, but Buri's arm was gashed, and blood still trickled out of it. Her skin burned at his touch.

"Fal, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean bruises, but I'll be fine. Help Buri. Please help her. She hasn't been conscious for a day now. Since they hit her with that club. On her arm. Neal, please!"

Neal nodded and placed his hands on her. His green magic streamed into her, healing all her wounds. _Thank god I had Alanna train me._ After her eyes fluttered open he moved on to Faleron.

"We have a hard ride to do. Let me heal you now."

Fal nodded his ascent and Neal healed him as well. Helping a staggering Buri to her feet, Neal led them to the four horses waiting outside. Kel would meet them soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Burgad was becoming a little to hot and heavy, Kel thought as he pawed her. Pulling away slightly she asked, "don't you think this is the wrong type of place for this sort of thing?"

"Nope," Burgad answered before pulling her close again. Kel resigned herself to another round of kisses before a loud voice interrupted.

"My lord, I- I- was attacked. Tortallans, the prisoners, I…"

Burgad quickly disengaged himself. "What?"

"A man, he told me he was Tortallan, he knocked me out. And this woman you were dancing with was his accomplice. Oh my head…"

Burgad narrowed his eyes. "My dancing partner? But I only danced with one girl…" He turned to Kel, who quickly stepped into the light. Now she was holding her glaive. "You!"

"Yes, me." Quickly and silently, Kel placed the edge of the blade on Burgad's throat. Smiling at the guard she said, "I'd keep this quiet if I were you. Your general is in my hands."

Burgad whimpered, _he actually whimpered,_ and motioned for the man to keep his mouth shut.

Kel was happy, even though this was a minor setback, it had all worked out. "We'll be going now."

Leaving the stunned guard behind, she led Burgad to where Neal was waiting with the horses and Fal and Buri. She was glad to see that they were ok.

Neal was a little shocked when Kel showed up with her glaive's blade on the general's neck. He gave her a questioning look, and she shrugged.

"There was a guard who found out. He gave me a safe getaway."

"Ok," Neal replied. _What the hell am I going to do with a general? Drag him kicking and screaming? Well, I guess I can fix that problem._ Neal reached his hand out and touched the top of Burgad's head. Calling up his gift, he sent the man into a deep sleep, then hoisted him up and slung him over the saddle. _Well we can't just leave him here. So I guess he's coming too._ Kel mounted up, and just then shouts started.

Kel's eyes widened. "The guard must have told someone. Ride!"

They all started off quickly, galloping away as fast as they could. But it wasn't fast enough. Neal felt, rather than saw the arrow go whizzing past him. When he looked up again he saw Kel slumped forward in the saddle, blood gushing from her shoulder. Neal cursed, and reached for his gift, only to find that he had used almost all of it up over the course of the night.

_Shit._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Hehe was that an evil ending? I can't tell. But regardless, it is not really the end, as all of you know. So you can just wait for the next chappie. Which I will get up as soon as possible. To quote 10 things I hate About You, "the shit hath hitteth the fan-eth." In my life at least. But maybe if you all give me lots and lots of reviews it will happen more quickly. Hint hint. So **REVIEW** and tell me what you think of my attempts at a story. Please.

Love love love

PrincessPeach


	7. Of Arrivals and Healings

Yay! I love all you wonderful, super, extraordinary readers and reviewers. Real quick, to my reviewers, some of them require personal responses. To those not mentioned below, I really do appreciate your review, I just didn't think that any answer was required. But I heartily thank you!

E.V.P. Thanks! I'm glad! Keep reading!

Arcadia: I'm flattered!

Stormy Winter: Thanks for the detailed review! And I'm sorry about your life. I agree about the fans. I'll go out and buy them right now. What color do you want: )

Queen-of-sapphires: I know, it's coincidental. But I can't help it, I'm too unoriginal to think of something less coincidental.

Other than that, huge thank yous to Lady Em-Chan, Pussin Boots, Misery DeSoul, bbllgirl4ever, justcallmebubba, baseball2horse, Andy-c.o, FanFictionFantom, Scottish Wish, Lady Knight 1512, and guacamole13! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. I'm Tamora Pierce and I'm wasting my time writing stuff that I won't ever publish and get paid for. Plus, of course, I'm going against the story plot that I made up. Uh, huh, right. Can you sense my heavy sarcasm? (To all of you stupid people out there that means that none of it is mine.)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Merric leaned against the fort's wall, contemplating some of life's many questions. At the moment he was considering what the speck in the distance could possibly be. It seemed to be moving rapidly toward him, which was unfortunate, as his mind was moving at the speed of a tortoise. He sighed heavily, and allowed his eyes to close briefly as he soaked in the last of the sun's rays. He knew that he wasn't paying enough attention, but frankly he couldn't care less. The Scanrans hadn't attacked recently, and there had been small bits of gossip saying that some general had been captured. Hah. He knew that couldn't be possible. Who would be stupid enough to take a general? It was just gossip. He allowed his head to lean farther back onto the wall, and lost the battle of maintaining consciousness. There he slept, until a shouting voice woke him a while later. The distant speck had arrived.

"Merric you idiot, let me in NOW!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal pounded on the door unrestrained, his voice reaching great volumes due to his nervousness. And he had every reason to be nervous. He had spent the last 2 days running as quickly as possible, pursued at every turn. Eventually he had had to use the general as a hostage, threatening to hurt him if the Scanrans didn't leave them alone. That had helped a bit, but Neal was still wary about assassins, and had accordingly altered his trail, first swerving one way and then the other.

He glanced at his companions. None of them had been any help during the hellish two days. Buri had been overcome with exhaustion shortly after they set out, and had spent the remaining time safely roped to her frantically galloping horse. Faleron had tried to be of some assistance, but his imprisonment had left him weak, so his abilities were limited. Neal's eyes strayed past the filthy Faleron to the unconscious Buri. He grimaced at the form tied just behind hers. The Scanran general was still sleeping soundly, his blonde hair matted from the hard ride. _I still can't believe that we have a bloody general. What on earth possessed Kel? He's much more trouble than he's worth. If he hadn't been along, then Kel wouldn't have been shot. She would have been fine…_

Neal's eyes wandered to the final, orange horse standing a few feet away. Even though he was the most insensitive beast ever, Peachblossom still shifted nervously, sensing the dreadful state that his mistress was in. Neal knew that she was hot as the fires of hell, and her shoulder continued to bleed. The stump of the arrow still protruded from the quick, makeshift bandages that wrapped her torso. Neal knew that she was dying and he couldn't help her. But his father could. So he pounded on the fort's door with all his might and called to the red-haired knight standing on the wall above him.

"MERRIC!"

He felt as if he screamed forever. All the tension from the distressing ride, his fright at Kel's condition, and his overall stress came out during his scene outside of the fort. And, finally, the doors opened, revealing the shocked visages of Merric, Raoul, and his father.

"Neal?" his father queried hesitantly. He peered at Neal's face for a second before embracing him tightly. "Oh thank the gods you're ok. I've been so worried." Neal relaxed at the touch, glad that he could come home to such a loving father. He was about to tell him that too, when a shaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Neal?" Merric sounded shocked. "Neal is that, is that Kel?" Neal pulled away quickly. Un-noticed, Peachblossom had made his way into the fort, with Kel still tied to his back. Kel! In the brief greeting, all thoughts of her had left Neal's head. Now they returned with a vengeance, accompanied by a torrent of worries.

"Yeah, yeah, that's Kel. Father, she's dying. I know it, but I can't fix it. She's dying and I can't help it. My gift is gone, and she'll die and… Father?" Neal's high-pitched voice sounded foreign even to his own ears. Was that him rambling like that?

The Duke of Queenscove stepped in calmly, switching quickly from dad to healer. "Don't worry Nealan, I will take care of it. Trust me." He took Peachblossom's reins in hand and strode quickly toward the infirmary. Neal allowed himself one second of amazement that The Monster allowed the Duke's hand to go unscathed, before moving to follow him. He needed to keep Kel in sight. However, he had only gone a few strides before a hand on his arm stopped him. Lord Raoul used his unoccupied hand to point to the two horses still standing outside of the gates.

"Neal? Is that Faleron and Buri?"

Neal had forgotten about them. "Oh- yeah. They're both fine, just tired from the healing that I gave them." He bowed quickly and tried to continue on his way, before another one of Raoul's quiet comments stopped him.

"My dear Nealan of Queenscove, please don't tell me that that is the infamous missing Scanran general tied to the back of that horse." The knight's voice was actually pleading.

Neal gulped. "Um, yes it is. I would introduce you to our dear Burgad, except he happens to be sleeping at the moment."

"Oh dear." Raoul clutched his head in his heads, and peered at Neal through his fingers. "Boy do you have some explaining to do." The general left instructions with a rather stunned Merric and a dozen other King's Own soldiers before departing with Neal.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Merric shook his head as he helped the unconscious Buri out of the saddle, and kept his eye on the man roped to the horse next to her. _A general. What the hell could Neal be thinking? A general! For crying out loud. Why did they send a Meathead on such an important journey? They must have known that he'd screw things up. They were insane. Everyone's insane. The world is insane._ He handed Buri to nearby guard and watched as she was carried to the infirmary, with Faleron stumbling after her. He then turned his attention to the Scanran general.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal ran through the halls, hardly bothering to apologize to those that he bumped into. He had to get to Kel as quickly as possible. She was his best friend, and she could be dying. He sprinted toward the infirmary, gasping as he flung open the door.

He quickly surveyed the healers and closed doors. He fought back the urge to bust into every room until he found her. He knew that he was in enough trouble as it was, without people thinking he was crazy. Of course, he didn't realize that they were already well aware of that fact. Still, because of his ignorance, he decided to wait for his father. Eventually the Duke came strolling out of a room down the left corridor, meticulously cleaning bloody hands. Neal dashed up to him.

"Well? How is she? Will she be ok?"

The Duke frowned at the anxiety in his son's voice before replying slowly. "I don't know Neal. I think that she will be, with a considerable amount of care. But I don't know if I have any healers that I can spare to simply look after her."

Neal looked heartily disappointed for a second until he came up with a plan. "I'll do it!" He saw his father's scowl and quickly rushed to reassure him. "Please father! I will be careful and not extend my strength, I promise! But she's my best friend and I need to be there for her."

The Duke wasn't going to consent, he knew that Neal's promise would be quickly forgotten. However, he noticed Neal's fervor, and decided to give in. He gave a curt nod, followed with a little bit of advice. "Be careful Neal. And good luck."

Neal proceeded into the room, seeing Kel's pale form lying on the bed. He rushed to her, quickly touching her and verifying her loss of fever. He breathed a sigh of relief once he realized that she had a natural temperature. _She will be ok._

Slowly, he reached for her hand and clasped it gently in his own. "Kel, thank god you're ok. I don't know what I'd do without you. I wouldn't have anyone to comfort me, and laugh at my silly jokes. And someone to make me eat my vegetables." He smiled slightly, amused at her outraged face once she found out that his last meal had been vegetable-free. He was also partially humored at the fact that he was sitting there and talking to her prone body. But it didn't matter. He needed to. So he continued.

"Kel, you're the only one that I can trust. You're steadfast and loyal, even when you suffer consequences. Like when you rescued Lalasa. Do you know how much courage that took? And how much I admired you for that? I thought that you were the most amazing page in the world. You inspired me to be as good as I could be, just so that I could keep up with you. You taught me about love, friendship, bravery, and chivalry. We're supposed to learn that, but you knew it even before you came. You had to work harder than anyone else, but you stuck to it. I think that that was why I started to love you. You showed me what a knight should be. And I admired that. You, Kel, are the epitome of the good and honorable knight. So I fell hard for you. I fell harder than I ever have before. But it's pointless Kel, because you will never love me in return. I'm just your best friend."

Neal continued to ramble on, and felt his eyes closing. However, before he allowed himself to fall asleep, he looked at Kel one last time. He lightly touched her white cheek, and stroked her hair back. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her gently on her soft lips. _It's not as if I'll ever be able to do that again._ Then he lay his head down against the bed next to her and went to sleep.

He hadn't seen Kel's eyes flicker open a few moments before. She had woken up just as his lips were caressing hers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hehehe. Lot's of fluff coming for the next chappie! I can't wait for the fluff! And you know, some more plot, stuff with the general, possible some Raoul/Buri. You know you love me! Even thought it's been forever since I've updated. But there is a reason! You see, I've been working on my other story, which all you Kel/Neal fans should read! And I've become a beta for _dreamerdoll_, which is amazing! She is a spectacular writer and I love her stories to death! I can't believe that someone with such talent and such a large vocabulary is younger than me! Wow! So yeah, if any of you are looking for a wonderful read, go check her stories out! Other than that, please please **review**, and I will be updating soon!

PrincessPeach


	8. Of Bubbles and Hands

A/N: Sorry it took soooo long! My Internet was down, and I am incapable of fixing anything, so I had to wait. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Flashback:

Neal continued to ramble on, and felt his eyes closing. However, before he allowed himself to fall asleep, he looked at Kel one last time. He lightly touched her white cheek, and stroked her hair back. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her gently on her soft lips. _It's not as if I'll ever be able to do that again._ Then he lay his head down against the bed next to her and went to sleep.

He hadn't seen Kel's eyes flicker open a few moments before. She had woken up just as his lips were caressing hers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel felt as if she was swimming upwards through a foggy haze, attempting to reach through. She heard mumbling in the distance and strained to hear details. It was Neal's voice! She pulled faster as she heard the incoherent thoughts grow louder, and then felt a touch on her cheek. She finally burst to the surface, her eyes popping open, and she was suddenly gazing at the side of Neal's head. She was shocked when she realized that his odd position was due to the fact that his lips were pressed against hers. His breath warmed her lips for a fleeting second before he lifted his head. He emitted a soft sigh before lying his head down on the bed next to her and appearing to fall into a deep sleep.

Kel stared at him. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _Did he really do that? Or did I just imagine it?_ She pressed a finger to her lips, feeling the warmth he had given her, and knew that that was not a dream. She turned and again looked incredulously at the top of Neal's brown head, brushing his unruly hair with her fingers. _So-if that wasn't a dream, what did he mean? What's going on? Could that mean that he feels something for me? Or was he just relieving his stress?_ She was thoroughly confused, and she felt her eyelids drooping once again. One last thought penetrated her head as she drifted back off to sleep, a thought she would later blame on her exhaustion. _I wish he would do that more often._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal awoke to a vision of pure white. After blinking a few times, he noticed the folds of the white, and noticed the ache in his bent back. He groaned and sat up, feeling a slight pressure on the top of his head. He reached up and found a warm hand resting on his hair. After removing it and inspecting it he discovered that it was Kel's hand. _She's woken up! She's ok!_ He couldn't help the relieved grin that lit up his face, anymore than he could stop the yelp he released after sitting up straight. _Ouch!_ Kel's eyes opened at the sound, focusing on Neal.

"Neal? Are you ok?"

Neal smiled happily. "My dear squire, I am absolutely ecstatic! You, my darling, are ok, so the whole word is sunny to my eyes!" He was grinning down at her, and then he noticed the purple circles beneath her eyes. "Kel, you're still tired. Get some more sleep ok? You've been through a lot. I'll come back later." He squeezed her hand gently and then left the room, whistling off key. The next person to see the knight observed him dancing with himself in the hallway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal knew that he was filthy. He was completely aware of that fact. However, his attention to that idea was limited, as the occurrences of the last few days had left him completely drained. And at the moment his happiness over Kel's well being was prominent in his mind. So he failed to notice the disgusted looks cast his way. He was too busy thinking about Kel. So he started when an arm was thrown around his shoulders.

"It's my darling Meathead!" Neal glared up into the sparkling eyes of his cousin Dom. Dom grinned at him and lowered his voice is a conspiratorial whisper. "You know dear cousin, I've been hearing some uncomplimentary comments about you in the halls. Some of the men have been complaining about your stench in the halls. Now of course, I could never believe that of my obsessively clean relative, so I came to investigate." With that, Dom untangled his arm from Neal's shoulders and picked up one of Neal's dangling hands. He inspected Neal's fingers with a look of utter shock. "Meathead! There is dirt underneath your finger nails."

Neal drew his hand away quickly. "No there isn't," he denied quickly, and then paused to look at the filth himself. "Oh gods, there is." He strode quickly toward his room, preparing to clean off. However, a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Oh cousin, you weren't going to clean off were you? Because I was going to help you with that, me being the generous man that I am." Dom beckoned to a man standing behind Neal, and the next second Neal found himself soaked head to toe in soapy water. He stood there for a second, gasping and mouthing obscenities as Merric came out from the shadows behind him.

"Cruel heartless men, may the gods forgive you for treating a hero so incredibly badly. Here I return from a brave and grand adventure, and you dishonor me with soapy water." Neal threw hand to his forehead dramatically, sending bubbles flying everywhere. "You WILL regret this." He glared at the two mischievous men for a second before striding to his rooms. The jokesters waited until the sopping knight had securely fastened the door before breaking into hysterical laughter.

After the bubble incident, Neal retreated into his room and took full advantage of the cleaning time. He scrubbed everywhere, even between his toes and emerged from his bath pink and shiny. After realizing the extent to which he had been dirty, he felt relieved to watch the filth remain in the tub. He meticulously shaved his face, and then spent a great many minutes picking out the perfect outfit. After settling on forest green pants and a starched white shirt, he slowly pulled the clothes on. He then grabbed a large volume (a gift from his father) and proceeded to the infirmary where he would wait for Kel to wake up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal had spent a few hours at her side, contentedly reading about knights a hundred years ago before Kel woke up. He didn't notice her awareness right away, being too absorbed in his book. Kel took this opportunity to watch him, to memorize his face. A slight smile curved his lips due to his inexplicable enjoyment of history. Her eyes lit briefly on his messy brown hair and she smiled. _He obviously spent time on his dress, and had time to shave. But bother to comb his unruly hair? Well the effort required was obviously too much for our dear knight._ From there her eyes traveled quickly to his half-closed emerald eyes, and then came to rest on his mouth.

Again she wondered what the kiss earlier had meant. She was completely confused, and she hated being confused. But she couldn't ask him about it. If he had wanted her to know, then he would have kissed her when she was awake. He obviously wanted whatever his intent was to be kept a secret. So, although Kel was extremely curious, she decided to keep her questions at bay. She loved him enough to respect his privacy.

Her gaze wandered to his large expressive hands, moving to turn a page. She loved how dramatic he was, his laugh, his exterior, but she knew that his inside was as sensitive as his hand. Well, she loved those things like a friend, right?

Kel thought back to when she was a page, when her infatuation with him had begun and ended. (A/N: remember, she had 8 years as a page) She remembered how a smile from him would keep her alive for weeks. She had gotten over him, had been able to concentrate again on her work. But now she remembered that even then she had anticipated his visits. In her mind's eye she saw is face as he spoke to her, funny one moment and tender the next. And suddenly she realized that she never had gotten over him. That she was still very much in love. That her crush had continued, much as her gaze hadn't budged from Neal's palm. Which was now waving in front of her face.

"Kel? Kel? Are you ok?" His grin suddenly made her insides melt. He snapped his fingers and she fell out of her trance.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." She mentally shook herself for acting so, so, well, so girl-like.

He couldn't seem to stop smiling. "So how do you feel?"

"I'm ok." _Stupid answer. Say something, interesting, now!_ "I guess I wasn't much help for the escape?"

"Not really. But we survived."

"Yeah."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Kel remembered one small detail. "So, is there a kidnapped general floating around this fort somewhere? Or did we ditch him on the way?"

Neal grimaced. "No he's here. He's the reason that Lord Raoul is about to blow up."

"Ah. I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too. I'm actually kind of curious about why you were compelled to bring him along for the end of our little journey"

Kel knew that this would be a long story and sat up cross-legged before she launched into the tale. However, she had only said a few words before she noticed Neal's stare and bright red cheeks. "Is something the matter."

Neal wordlessly gestured, and Kel followed his glance. She looked down, and noticed her previously unseen amount of clothing. Or rather, lack of clothing. Though a breastband was strung across her chest and a loincloth covered her hips, the rest of her was embarrassingly bare. She froze.

Neal was enjoying the scene before him. He knew that it was rude, and uncouth, and that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. Her body was heavily muscled and defined, and incredibly strong. The breatband covered the flesh, but did nothing to hide the curve of her bosom. He tore his eyes away and saw her confusion and humiliation. However she seemed unable to do something about the situation. Finally Neal handed her the sheet and she pulled it up to her chin.

His eyes wide, he slowly stood, closing his book. "Um, yeah, well, Kel, I, um, will, uh, might come back later, some other time, maybe, possibly, I think. I'll, I'll see you later. Uh, bye." Neal awkwardly waved a hand and closed the door behind him, leaving a shocked Kel in his wake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: I'm dancing to a tune of fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff! Did you like it? It was like a cotton ball. Or a bunny rabbit. Nice and soft and fluffy and wonderful! Yay! And please please, be happy about the fluffy content and don't be mad at the time or length or anything! See how great it is?

Ok, replies:

Keladry612: Yay! Thank you!

Justcallmebubba: Now you know!

E.V.P.: Fluff! And here's another chapter!

Cowgirl: thanks so much; all of your reviews were really inspiring. Not 24 hours, but that was my computer's fault!

HyperLittleCat: can I have a plushie too?

Lady Knight 1512: reviews for you on the way I promise! And thank you!

Californiapoppy: I'm glad it's believable. Sometimes it all turns out too fairy-tale-ish.

Arcadia: Thank you! I can't quit school, my parents would murder me. I wish I could!

Elerina: joins hands and skips around singing the fluff song. Yay!

Dreamerdoll: Thank you, you rock, and you owe me an email!

WolfdemonGrl: Thank you! And don't worry, corniness is definitely not a sin.

Chisakami Saiyuki: Aw cliffies are fun! Plus that makes this update even more anticipated!

Pussin Boots: Sorry about the chapter length, but I like the length, so I'm not going to be going longer real soon. Sorry!

Scottish Wish: Neal didn't regain enough magic to really help Kel, and he was exhausted so it wasn't like he could really recover quickly after draining himself. And I guess Merric was out of character. Oh well. Also, thank you for your helpful and encouraging reviews! I really appreciate it!

Stormy Writer: Neal put the general asleep right at the end of chap. 7 and never woke him up, so that he could just tie him up. That way Neal wouldn't be distracted. And the fan thing, it's a deal! Oh and one more idea. Thanks.

FanFictionFantom: fluff!

Okay, well that's all for now! Everyone, go read dreamerdoll's stories. And Lady Knight 1512's fics as well! They're both amazing writers! And I hope that you all enjoyed this update! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for more fluff, plus plot with the general and maybe even Buri/Raoul!**

I love you all!

Princess Peach


	9. Of Rusty Weapons and Shampoo

OH. MY. GOD. I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! I **LOVE** all of you guys who helped that to happen. You have no idea how honored I am, and how grateful. You guys keep me happy when I'm sad, because I remember that somebody wants me around, if only for just one more chapter. So, thank you so so so much!

And without further ado, you guys deserve an extra special fluffy chappie.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning brought an uncomfortable reality crashing down on Kel. As she brushed her hair she scanned the letter lying on the table.

Keladry 

_Your presence is required by Lord Raoul at 10. It is necessary that you attend._

Kel grimaced. She knew exactly why Raoul's note was so terse. It had to be spurned by a certain Scanran's continued presence. He was rather inconveniencing, a large problem. And she had no idea how to solve it.

Kel glanced outside, knowing that it was already late in the morning. She had slept uncommonly late due to her recent healing, and was now short of time. Cursing, she pulled her hair back and hurried out of the infirmary.

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_The scene in this room is actually kind of funny_ thought Kel, as she entered the conference room. _Well, it would be funny if it weren't so… dangerous._ She glanced from Raoul's murderous expression to a fidgeting Neal. She smiled slightly before a glaring Raoul caught her eye. She sobered quickly and sat down, nodding congenially.

"Lord Raoul."

His head barely budged as he replied shortly, "Keladry. I assume you know why we are here."

Kel opened her mouth to reply when Neal cut her off. "And in case you've forgotten Kel, it has to do with a general that you made me drag along with us on our wild flight." Neal was cross at Kel's lateness; he had spent 10 uncomfortable minutes under Raoul's thunderous stare.

Kel smiled thinly at Neal, hiding her irritation. "Wow Neal. Really, if you hadn't reminded me, I might have forgotten that man that tried to rape and kill me."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Which of course, is why you wanted to bring him along. I wonder why I didn't think of that. I-"

Raoul cut in smoothly. "Much as I enjoy hearing the two of you at each others throats, we have a few more important issues to deal with. So we will have to ignore the anger and wrath going through everyone in this room and concentrate on other things. Things like that general. Does somebody want to explain?"

Neal looked at Kel. She nodded, knowing that this was her explanation.

"Well, I first met our dear general in a bar in Garat. He was very attracted to me and began to flirt. I tried to wring information from him, sir, but he didn't disclose anything, and he didn't introduce himself to me, so I didn't know his real identity and status. However, he did start to make some inappropriate advances, and Neal rescued me. He had found out Burgad's name from one of his lady friends." Kel sent Neal a hard look.

Raoul nodded. "So you met this man in Garat. That's wonderful. However, I'm failing to make the connection between your flirtation in Garat and his accompaniment on your flee from Casr."

"Oh, of course sir. There is more to the story," Kel explained. "Burgad and I converged once again at a ball in Casr. Of course, this time it was a planned meeting, organized by Neal and I. I was using him to create a diversion. Then somehow, we were interrupted by a guard who, for some reason," she looked at Neal, "knew about us. I took the general captive to save us. Neal roped him to the horse, as we couldn't leave him to order a revolt against us. I figured that we would come up with a plan here." She paused, and then realized that she also had a question. "Actually, Neal, how did that soldier know about us?" She stifled a laugh as Raoul's piercing eyes switched from her to Neal.

Neal swallowed. "Um, I, well. You see, I was forced to knock him out so that I could enter the jail and rescue Fal and Buri."

Raoul blinked. "That doesn't explain how he knew."

Neal twisted his hands and squirmed on his seat. "Well, I kind of told him what we were doing."

"Why?" The voice sounded so cool and collected that no one would have guessed the fury behind his brown eyes.

"I, I, I, wanted to."

The peace broke in one instant as Raoul roared. "You risked your mission just because you couldn't remember to keep your god dammed mouth shut?"

Neal bent as Raoul unleashed his fury. Finally Raoul's ranting ended, and he slumped down into his chair. Waving his hand, he dismissed them. "Go. Try to come up with a solution for this problem. Now get out of my sight before I kill you."

The knight and the squire hurried out silently, ignoring one another.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal grinned evilly, pondering the solution to the rusty weapons in his hands. Of course, he could polish them himself. He was perfectly able. But why waste the time he could spend reading when he had another person who could do the work for him. A certain… squire. And the fact that he was currently fighting with said squire just made him even more gleeful. He smirked and left his rooms, heading towards Kel's rooms.

Kel poked her head out irritably when she heard the knock on her door. Her eyes narrowed when they observed a happy and smiling Neal.

"What do you want?" She didn't really sound happy to see him.

He looked at her innocently. "You sound suspicious. Why would you ever be suspicious of such a sweet young gentleman as myself?"

Kel snorted. "So prove me wrong."

"Hey I came here with completely honorable intentions." Neal raised his nose. "I was simply going to impress upon you the awful condition of my weapons here." He pushed the items into her hands.

Kel looked at him, non-plussed. "Ok. So what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you see, your duties as a squire require you do assist me in this matter. Well, actually, they require you to do the work for me." He grinned.

Kel digested this for a second, and then looked shocked.

"In your dreams!" She thrust the flaking weapons back at him. "Do your own work."

Neal tutted. "Is that anyway to talk to your knight master?" He took his hands and slowly pushed the weapons back toward her chest. It worked well, because although she was usually stronger then him, her injury had taken a toll on her muscle. His hands inched closer while forcing the weapons back at her.

Kel frowned at him, meaning to reply with a sharp remark. "I-"

She stopped abruptly. His hands had finally pushed the weapons back all the way, and now resided in an interesting place. Kel glanced down at her bosom, where each of Neal's palms rested. _I know that he didn't mean this, but I can't believe that he's touching me there! And I can't believe that I'm enjoying it._ She panicked, quickly taking a step backwards, away from him. She observed his wide eyes, and his obvious discomfort.

"Um, I'll return the weapons to you in a few hours."

Before Neal could say a word, she slammed the door in his face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel grumbled as she made her way to Neal's room in the gathering darkness. She was frustrated at his power over her, and a little uncomfortable about her new feelings toward him. Her epiphany had come at an awkward time, and she wasn't quite sure what she should do. And it didn't help that unusual incidents had started happening between them. She was confused. So she shifted the newly shiny weapons to her other hand and banged on his door.

To her surprise, instead of a normal firmly closed door and yelling Neal, the door swung open. Kel peered into the foyer of his chambers, observing the lack of any living being. She smiled. _This is exactly the payback that Neal deserves._ She crept into the bedchambers and found Neal asleep, tangled in the sheets. His shirt was off, and he was lying on his back, his arms flung carelessly to either side. She looked at his sleeping form for a few minutes, formulating a plan, before sneaking into his bathroom.

There she found a bottle of shampoo, and grabbed it, smiling. Once she had gotten back into his bedroom, she opened the bottle and gently poured the contents all over Neal's chest and stomach. He groaned, and shifted in his sleep, but his eyes stayed firmly closed. She picked up a pillow and slit it open with her belt knife and took aim.

Laughing, she slammed him with the pillow, sending feathers everywhere, with the majority sticking to his torso. He sat bolt upright.

"What the hell?" He raised unbelieving hands to his chest and flinched when they reached a sticky, feathery mess. He looked wildly around, finally resting his eyes on Kel. "Kel? What the hell did you do?"

She smiled at him. "Just think of it as a little payback, my dear knight master. Or a warning against leaving your door unlocked."

He blinked at her, the tackled her. She backed away from the mess that he was and shook her fingers at him. "Ah ah ah. Fair is fair Neal. Now we're even." She gently took his shoulders and turned him around. "May I suggest a shower?"

Neal glared at her, and then followed her lead into the bathroom. There he closed (and locked!) the door, and showers were heard running a few minutes later. Kel lazed on his bed, waiting for him to come back out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel was almost dozing off when Neal came out, de-stickified, and un-feathered. He had casually pulled on a pair of breeches and had a towel slung around his neck. She smiled at her and stretched out her hand.

"Even?"

He took it, the warmth of his hand and the recent shower engulfing hers. "Even. And friends."

"Really." She smiled mischievously. "Well in that case I think that I'm supposed to tell you that you missed a spot." She placed her hand on his abdominals, meaning to wipe off the last bit of shampoo. She moved her palm upward, unintentionally caressing the grooves of his hard muscle. His breath caught, and their eyes met, each displaying a bit of their pent up emotions.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ooooooh you all love me now for all of the very mushy, fluffy, sappy moments! I love you too! And to prove it, here are responses.

KittyofPiratesSwoop: Thank you, I love them too!

Siriusforeva: Thanks!

E.V.P: Neal is my favorite character too! I would totally marry him. You know, if he were real and all. I'm glad I entertain you!

QueenKel: Burgad will be explained, I promise!

Soccerchick-08: Thank you and here's your answer.

Justcallmebubba: Join the club!

FanFictionFantom: happiness!

Cowgirl: Well… not four days. Sorry! Explanation below! And you act like insanity is a bad thing…

Arcadia: Thank you! I really appreciate the compliments and humor of your reviews, and also your steadfastness. Three cheers for you!

Irish Violinist: Thank you!

Keladry612: Update here and ready to be read!

Pussin Boots: You know, you're really only one of the ones that ever tells me what I can improve, which is greatly appreciated. Rock on!

Lady Knight 1512: I reviewed! And a very long one too! Again, thanks for the advice, support, and compliments. And you really are an amazing writer. I don't lie about things like that.

Wolfdemongirl: Neal is cute all of the time.

Problem cows of the world: Yay for fluff!

Dreamerdoll: EMAIL ME! And I'm glad you found it funny.

Guacamole13: Thanks, humor rules the world.

Stormy Winter: This enough fluff?

Moony's Luver: Oh well, I can't help the OOC-ness.

Phew, there we go, no more replies. So, real quick, I'm so sorry that it took so long; I had concerts and graduations and parties and vacations, and whatever else. Also, I might not be updating again in the next 2 weeks because finals really do need my attention. Ahhh they suck! But yeah, I figured I'd try to get at least one nice chapter in before then.

Ok, so I can't really decide whether or not I like this chapter, but I'm exhausted so whatever. **Review and let me know what you thing of it. PLEASE?** Also, if you can start answering one question for me? See, eventually, this story will either have to end, or go into some M rated fluff, bordering on fluffy lemonade, in the fanfic world (how gross would that literally be though?). What do you think I should do?

So, I shall bid you farewell for now, with one last resounding **THANK YOU** and another resounding **REVIEW**.

Love!

PrincessPeach


	10. Of Ideas and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Not mine.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Flashback:

He took it, the warmth of his hand and the recent shower engulfing hers. "Even. And friends."

"Really." She smiled mischievously. "Well in that case I think that I'm supposed to tell you that you missed a spot." She placed her hand on his abdominals, meaning to wipe off the last bit of shampoo. She moved her palm upward, unintentionally caressing the grooves of his hard muscle. His breath caught, and their eyes met, each displaying a bit of their pent up emotions.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel looked into Neal's emerald eyes, her hand flattening on his stomach. He took a step toward her, still holding her eyes with his. Kel was frozen, she couldn't even think, she just watched his face come closer and closer to hers. She lifted her chin, and opened her mouth slightly as she began to say something, but was cut short as his mouth swooped down to claim hers. It lingered for a moment, lips against lips, as heat engulfed her. Then the warmth departed, and suddenly Kel could think of nothing else. She wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled him back down to her. He responded eagerly, and was just slipping his tongue between her lips when knocking sounded at his door.

Kel and Neal sprung apart, just as a flustered Raoul barged through the unlocked door. He paused slightly upon noticing the red faces of both knight and squire before continuing on his tirade.

"You!" He pointed at Neal, then Kel. "I don't know what just happened in here, and I don't want to know, I simply know that if you haven't come up with a plan for that blasted general I will order you both hung instantly."

Kel and Neal glanced at each other, before Neal stepped forward. "Yes sir, Lord Raoul, we have indeed concocted a plan."

The general waited for Neal to continue, and when Neal stopped, he raised both eyebrows. "And would you care to share that plan?"

Neal looked helplessly at Kel, and she decided to take over. "Well, sir, we were discussing how much power this general holds over the army."

Raoul looked ready to spit fire. "You've got that right. Already we have the entire Scanran getting ready to launch a siege on this fort. So unless you want us all slaughtered, you better elaborate on this plan."

"Yes of course, I was getting to that." Kel responded calmly, quickly trying to come up with some ideas. She was incredibly grateful when Neal took over.

"Sir, I believe his power is the key. And to avoid being hurt by the Scanran army, I suggest that you deliver the general back to them."

Silence reigned for a moment as both squire and general looked at the knight in sheer disbelief. Finally Kel spoke. "Now Meathead, we all knew that you were insane, but this goes beyond our wildest dreams. Did that shower contain dangerous drugs?"

Even Raoul had to laugh at that one, before turning once again to Neal. "Please, Queenscove, do your best to enlighten us on your line of thinking. Only after that will we consider in which mental institution you will be staying."

Neal glared at both people in front of him. "I assure you that no therapy is necessary. You indeed may be so grateful to my ideas that you will go crazy in the mere thought of my brilliance." Raoul's eyes narrowed in disbelief, and Neal waved a hand before continuing. "You see, the general is invaluable to his army. Although they could still decimate us without him, they have no tactics and strategy. Also, we have no leverage over them. As a hostage, he would be worthless, as they know that they could easily win him back. Therefore, the only possibilities we have are to either kill him, which would further enrage the Scanrans, or we could return him. The latter is the only way to save our skins." Raoul moved to protest, but Neal kept going. "Lord Raoul, please refrain from interrupting me until I am finished." Ignoring the general's shock, Neal finally revealed his central idea. "What we need to do is find someone to control the general. Use a focus and a powerful mage to control his mind. The army places their complete trust in this man, and they will follow him to ruin. Ruin that we can create."

Neal smirked as his plan was digested. Kel looked disbelieving, but also grateful. Lord Raoul spent several minutes deliberating on the idea, and finally grinned. "Nealan of Queenscove, remind me to give all credit to you when we decimate the Scanrans."

Neal grinned, but gesture to Kel, saying quickly, "Sir, Kel helped as well. She gave me the idea, and, of course, she brought the general with us." He smirked at her.

Kel opened her mouth to protest, and then realized that Neal was recognizing her for a good deed. She smiled at him.

Neal felt his stomach drop at Kel's smile. Suddenly, the memory of the kiss returned to him. _I can't believe I kissed her. Oh, but it was amazing! I've wanted to do that for… so long. I've loved her forever. And she's such an amazing kisser! Wait… That's right, she did kiss me back! Does that me she likes me too?_

Kel was also thinking along the same lines. _That was a great kiss. I'm so shocked that he kissed me! But so glad. But what about that kiss before in the infirmary? Does he just want someone to kiss? That must be it. Otherwise, he would have confessed about it. Right?_

Kel was still puzzling and Neal continued smiling senselessly as Raoul finally spoke again. "Well, I am off to contact their majesties about this new development. I expect you both to be present at a meeting tonight after dinner." He looked at both squire and knight and sighed. "Try to not get into too much trouble in my absence."

He left, slowly closing the door behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal and Kel stared at the closing door, and then looked at each other again. Neal moved toward Kel, meaning to capture her lips once again, but she held him off.

Neal frowned. "Kel? What's wrong?"

She blinked at him, thinking _I am a stone_. "I don't really think that this is fair. I know that you just want some kisses, and that's fine, but your best friend isn't the right choice."

He blinked and opened his mouth to set her straight. "Kel, I don't just want kisses. I really care for you."

She shook her head and one tear spilled out of her eye. "Neal, can't you just be honest with me? Haven't we been through enough for you to just tell the truth?"

Neal was astonished. _Kel? Crying? Because of him?_ "But it is the truth, Kel, I swear."

Kel just looked at him. "No it isn't. If you really cared about me, you would have explained that kiss in the infirmary. But you just wanted some company didn't you? Even some that wasn't conscious." She looked at him sadly, one more tear trickling down her cheek as she opened the door and walked out.

Neal stood there for a long while, staring at the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oooooh fluff! And a kiss! Finally! You know you love me. Tons. And I love you.

The Golden Shadow: Thank you. And yeah, I've heard, but hearing it a lot is always fun. : )

Crazy4tamorap: Well, it's not finished, but it's closer to its conclusion!

Stormy Winter: Thank you so so much for that review. I guess it's mutual, because reading your reviews make my day brighter too. Also, if you ever need anything, or just someone to talk to, I am here. My email's posted, and you're totally welcome to email me. I'm sorry life isn't cool right now, and I hope so much that it gets better!

Baseball2horse: I am totally not offended and I am grateful. That was a fantastic review and I really enjoyed it!

Irish Violinist: Here tis

Arcadia: Gracias! As always, thanks for all the support.

Jeweled Rose: Fluff is just happiness with butterflies and rainbows and bubbles. Or in English, everyone loves fluff.

Haven: Not sure if I shall, but I'll keep your advice in mind.

Piglet12345: Thanks for the advice and criticism, both are really helpful. I don't want it to end either!

E.V.P: Of course not. Thank you.

Kings Lioness: Thanks, I will.

Lady Em-Chan: Soon! Like-next chapter

FanFictionFantom: I'll think about it, I have no idea what I'll do.

Enchantress Sun: Me too! Here you are.

HyperLittleCat: Thank you for another great review!

SiriusForeva: Neal is so much more than cute!

Pussin Boots: Thanks again for all your devoted reviewing and advice!

Keladry612: Thanks!

Dreamerdoll: You know you love me. You also know that you are VERY BAD for not emailing me yet.

Lady Knight 1512: Fluffiness rocks!

Fic Slayr: I like fluff! The chamber didn't contact her, it was a dream, and she repeated cuz of Lalasa.

Ok, so I know that was a short chapter, and there may be a few typos, but I have to post this now, cuz I'm getting my wisdom teeth out and will not be writing for a little while. But reviews will cheer me up while I'm unable to eat and talk! Hint hint. Awww you all know that I totally love you, and if any of you ever need anything I'm here. And my story's winding down to a close… I don't want it to end! So, anyway, **REVIEW!**

Love love

PrincessPeach


	11. Of Sleeping In and Spells

**A/N: WOW! I got such an amazing response from reviewers for my last chapter! Thank you all so so so much! I'm almost afraid to post this chapter because there's like no way that I'll get that many complimentary reviews again. However, I owe it to all of you to update. I'm sorry it took so incredibly long! Try having a full time job, along with unreliable Internet access, an ill grandfather and an insane mother and see how much you write! Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Hello? Go look up Tamora Pierce on Google and see if "age 16," "poor," and "unknown" are on the description. If for some unfathomable reason they are I suggest you find a more reliable resource.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kel just looked at him. "No it isn't. If you really cared about me, you would have explained that kiss in the infirmary. But you just wanted some company didn't you? Even some that wasn't conscious." She looked at him sadly, one more tear trickling down her cheek as she opened the door and walked out.

Neal stood there for a long while, staring at the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning rays of sunlight crept into Kel's room to illuminate a sleeping form. For once in her life, Kel's weights and glaive lay forgotten on the floor as early dawn moved into late morning. As the sun was almost completely overhead, the figure in the bad shifted slightly, stretching from the fetal position that it had maintained overnight. Her tears had dried long ago, leaving only a salty remnant of her pain lingering on her cheeks.

Suddenly Kel was awakened by a pounding on the door. Shooting upright she quickly judged the time and sprang to her feet. _Oh no! I slept in! When was the last time I slept in? I can't believe it!_ She hurried to put on a dressing gown and pulled open the door.

Neal stood there glaring at her. He didn't even spare her a glance before launching into his tirade.

"Kel, I know that you're mad at me, but this is not the right way to act! Just because you are annoyed at me you cannot sulk and hide in your room!"

Kel frowned. _Sulk?_ She tried to correct him, "Neal, I-"

Neal ignored her and continued chastising her. "Knights, Kel, do not hide whenever they are angry. They fulfill their duties and leave their feelings to be dealt with later. The author Faduln said in his book that 'knights shall…'" Kel ignored him as he kept scolding. She waited, sure that he would stop at some point. Though since he was on the topic of books, she was not optimistic about that point coming real soon. She only wished that he had not chosen to rave in the hallway, as he was attracting peculiar looks from the passerby. Finally his cousin _Domitan is it? I was never introduced _strolled by. Seeing Neal confronting Kel, who stood awkwardly holding her nightgown, Dom paused behind Neal, listening to the knight rant. After a few seconds Dom understood what Neal was saying and burst out laughing.

Neal looked annoyed at the interruption and glared at his cousin. "Can I help you?"

Dom just laughed more, holding his sides. After a few minutes he was finally able to contain his mirth. "Neal you're lecturing your squire about hiding in her room and purposefully avoiding you, right?"

Neal nodded coldly. "That would be correct."

Dom chuckled. "Neal, look at her. Does it look like she was sulking, or even conscious before you so rudely pounded on her door?"

"I-of course she.." Neal broke off as he noticed Kel's nightgown and tousled hair. "Um, I, oh." He trailed into silence.

Dom took pity on him. Bowing to Kel he took Neal's arm. "Keladry, I apologize for my dear cousin's conduct. I'm sure that he will also be sorry after a few moments. Now, if you will excuse us." He dragged Neal away, allowing Kel to retire back into her room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A little later cleaned and properly attired Kel made her way down to breakfast. Well, actually it was lunch. She grabbed large amounts to eat and was ravenously devouring it when someone slid into the seat across from her. She looked up into two twinkling blue eyes. It was Neal's cousin. He grinned at her and reached out a hand.

"Hi, I don't believe we've ever been introduced. I'm Domitan of Masbolle, but most people just call me Dom." Kel took the offered hand and shook it. She opened her mouth to introduce herself but Dom waved her off. "No, no, you don't need to tell me your name, I already know you're the brave girl who fearlessly rescued an important leader while trying to deal with my cousin Meathead."

Kel giggled. It seemed that Neal was not the only one of his family to favor dramatics. "I don't know about the brave and fearless part about that. And who's Meathead."

"Ah," exclaimed Dom. "Meathead is more commonly known as Neal. However I feel that Meathead fits him much better."

Kel smiled. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when someone cleared their throat behind her. She twisted to see Neal glowering at Dom.

"If you two are finished abusing me, Lord Raoul requests Kel's presence at his office as soon as possible." Kel nodded quickly. Neal looked like he was about to punch something, and she wanted to disperse the dangerous situation. She politely excused herself from Dom and followed Neal.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Neal walked silently beside Kel. He was so confused. How had things gotten like this? Just a few hours ago they were so happy! They had even kissed! And yet here they were, ignoring each other. She was cold and distant towards him, and he didn't even really understand why. He knew that she was upset about the kiss in the infirmary. Gods, he hadn't even known that she had been awake! And he supposed that his lecture earlier hadn't helped. But what had gone so wrong?

He turned to Kel. "Kel. Please, just, talk to me."

She looked at him. "What do you want me to say?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Anything. I can't stand you being mad at me Kel."

She turned and intensely studied the floor. After a few long minutes she quietly stated, "You should have thought of that before you broke my heart." With her eyes trained on her feet, she missed the expression of mixed shock and happiness that came over Neal's face. He intended to respond, but was cut short by the entrance of Raoul.

The large man fairly bounced over to them. Grinning broadly he slung an arm around each of them. He said, "I have spoken to the other generals about your plan Queenscove, and all of them agree that it is simply brilliant. Now, come watch it being executed." He started to stroll away, accompanied by Neal and Kel. The accompaniment may not have been voluntary, but as Raoul's arms remained across their shoulders, it was either walk or be dragged. Both knight and squire chose the first option.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After spending the remainder of the afternoon and part of the evening watching a cursing Burgad succumb to a spell operated by five powerful mages (including Numair Samalin), and be sent off to the Scanran ranks, Neal and Kel followed Raoul back to the his office. Still smiling, the general boomed, "Great job you two. Your plans have probably saved many lives. I thank you." He bowed to them, causing each to gasp in shock. "Now go get some sleep." He clapped them on the backs, not noticing the both of them staggering under the impact. As they started to leave he called back, "Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, you might want to start preparing for a celebratory ball." He winked at them and then shut the door.

Neal and Kel stood there for a few seconds in silence. Finally Kel spoke. "That really was a good plan Neal. Good job. Now allow me to bid you goodnight." She bowed her head and turned to go, but stopped as Neal grabbed her arm.

Neal looked at her. She looked so timid for just a moment, and he felt the emotion stir his heart. He reached up quietly and ran his fingers along her cheek. "Kel, I-"

He never got to finish. She wrenched herself away, running from him, her footsteps sending echoes through the deserted corridors.

** >>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**A/N: Well, I hope that you all liked it! I don't like it as much as the last chapter, but I think that that's because of the lack of fluff! Actually I think that there are other reasons too, this is definitely not my best writing. But I had major writers block (as you all probably noticed). So I just had to write something. And anyway, the next (an final) chapter will be drowning in fluff! I can't wait! And it will posted soon I promise! At least I hope so! In the meantime, if you're bored, I would be incredibly flattered if you checked out my other fic, titled "High Standards." It's also nice and fluffy, and, most importantly, Kel/Neal. Also, you can see Lady Knight 1215's fic "My Greatest Fear."**

**Awww it's almost over! One more chapter! And maybe an epilogue, if I can think of what to write in an epilogue. It makes me so sad! This is my baby! My first fanfic! But I hope that you have all enjoyed the ride. And to all of you that encouraged me, I give a large THANK YOU! And for personals:**

Nutz Nina: Wow, I love that I got such a reaction from you! And yeah you're right, maybe I am making Kel a little too cold. She's just such a weird character for me to write, because I am like the polar opposite. So I'm exaggerating. But I'll try not to anymore!

WolfdemonGrl: I'm not staying mad at him! Well, I am in this chapter, but don't worry it will soon pass!

Dreamerdoll: Raoul is just stressed! And yeah, I didn't update soon, but at least I'm better than you: ) Update!

HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy: Thanks! I heart you for making my day brighter!

Stormy Winter: Yeah, everything went ok, with the teeth, and thanks so much for being sympathetic about it! Goodness knows my parents didn't feel quite the same way! And I guess there wasn't much fluff in this chappie, but there will be in the next one!

Crazy4tamora: Thanks for the advice. I considered having Neal and Kel return the general, but the Scanrans would recognize them, and it's better having him be alone anyway. Like less suspicious, you know. And no DK I promise! DK is evil!

Lady Peirene: I don't know if this was quite flirting, but emotions are certainly flying!

Lady Em-Chan: They will! Just make sure to stick around for the next chapter!

E.V.P.: Hahaha it's so funny that people think that I spend a while concocting that plan, because I thought of it just as I was writing it! I kinda hit that brick wall too, but this is my venture through it!

Misery DeSoul: Here's more!

Clair-a-net: Interesting is good! Right?

Chisakami Saiyuki: It's ok that you haven't reviewed recently! I haven't updated recently, so we're even!

Equestrian Babe: Thank you! Fluff is great!

Arcadia: Yeah, I got ice cream. OMG, I have such a sweet tooth it's not even funny. Still, if you want me to update all you have to do is bribe me with sugar!

The Golden Shadow: I love you too! And I love kisses! Especially kisses involving Neal!

Queenofdiamonds1: Thank you so much!

Piglet12345: Thanks, I love this fic too. That's why I'm sad that it's ending ; (

USNA: winces Sorry it's not exactly asap!

On top of cloud 9: I loved that chappie too!

Thingy of um thingyness: Um, sorry, I liked the fluff. This chapter doesn't have too much! Oh, and it's "too" not "to."

Some Random Reviewer: That would work, except the Scanran army is so large that they could break into the fort and rescue the general even if they are disorganized. So that's not really good for Neal and Kel. And I'm glad that you like the story! I love you too!

Lady Knight 1512: Wow, what can I say? Thanks doesn't really cover it. But I owe you so much for your faithful reviewing, and I can't describe how much it means to me! I hope that my reviews cover it at least a little. Oh and the recommendation above is heartfelt!

KittyofPiratesSwoop: I'm sorry that you're in that position right now! I hope that it resolves itself! Maybe as happily as this fic will end! And never fear, fluff will reappear!

Elerrina: Thanks for your support! Here is more, I hope that you enjoy and I look forward to hearing your opinion on this!

FanFictionFantom: Well we hope! But this is my story, and I won't let them do that! This story is reaching its end and I'm not going to drag it out.

Tidal Waves: No, the mage just has to have a control. Like a lock of hair or something. Or at least that's all that he needs in my story. Do you really think that I'd allow them to not get together in the end?

Sunkissed Guacamole: joins in happy dance wait, there no fluff in this chapter: (

Pussin Boots: School is long gone now! Thank God!

Irish Violinist: Thanks I'm glad that you think so!

Siriusforeva: Yay Neal!

Kings Lioness: Kel doesn't believe him… yet.

**Phew! That took a while! But it was worth it because you all deserve a personal acknowledgement. Just remember, keep REVIEWING! Please! LOVE all of you!**

**Here whenever anybody needs me!**

**Em**


	12. Of Tears and Romance

**A/N: Hey chicas! I know, long time no post. I bet that you thought that I was gone for good! I've been incredibly busy, and, truth be told, I kinda lost interest in the story. However, as you all have been so amazing at reviewing, I figured that you deserved some appreciation, and that may be finishing this story. If I've retained any fans, personal thanks yous are posted at the end. I'd love any further reviews as well, and if any of you want a short epilogue let me know. Love!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**THIS LAST CHAPTER IS NOT ONLY DEDICATED TO BUT IS FOR THE FANS THAT SUPPORTED ME THROUGHOUT, ESPECIALLY TORTALLAN SHADOW. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Kel gripped Dom's forearm in a tight grasp as she surveyed he ballroom. The Tortallans had turned out en masse to celebrate the victory over Scanra. Raoul was grinning from ear to ear, and nodded at her, aknowleging her role in the ultimate outcome of the long and bloody war. He then returned his attentions to Buri, who was smiling up at him, looking radiant in both her gorgeous crimson tunic and in the love surrounding her and Raoul. This caused Kel to wince and grip Dom even tighter.

Dom looked down as he felt Kel's grasp tighten even further. He would have winced, but that wouldn't have been manly, and Dom had to maintain his masculinity if he wanted to have a shot at all the gorgeous women present that night. Instead, he followed Kel's gaze, and immediately understood exactly what had her so bothered. Dom was not as oblivious as most men, and he knew exactly what was going on between Kel and her knight master, who was standing further inside the ballroom. Dom fought a grin as he noticed the lustful looks that Neal was casting at Kel.

Neal couldn't believe how beautiful Kel looked. He wasn't sure if it was the particular shade of green that Kel had on, or if was simply the fact that he loved her, and hadn't talked to her for a fortnight while the war was finally drawing to a close. He couldn't stand it any more, and he started towards his cousin and his squire after politely excusing himself from his dance partner.

As soon as Kel noted Neal's movement, she looked up at Dom beseechingly. "Dom," she started, "I'm going out to the gardens. I need somewhere to think." He nodded, and she exited quickly. A sly glance back showed her that Neal was laughing with Dom, and had seemingly forgotten all about her. A lone tear escaped her as she made her escape.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Neal crept through the gardens slowly. Dom had told him where to find Kel, but had told him to allow a few minutes for her to get less emotional. Neal loved his cousin. He needed him to help him lighten the mood and distress a bit before going into what Neal thought may be the most important few minutes of his life.

Finally Neal rounded a corner and discovered Kel leaning against a tree, tears trickling down her cheeks. He felt his heart clench, and walked up to her before he lost the nerve.

Kel felt something light caressing her cheeks, brushing her tears away. She looked up, startled, and ended up drowning in Neal's emerald eyes. Before she could move away, Neal stepped forward, effectively trapping her between him and the tree.

"Kel," he said, his voice cracking. "Please listen to me."

Kel slowly shook her head. "Why can't you just leave me alone, Neal?"

Neal smiled slowly, wryly. "Because I love you."

Kel, startled, let her mask slip for a second, before she put it firmly back in place. "No you don't. You couldn't love, ugly battle-scarred me."

Neal's smile dropped. "You're right." He ignored Kel's crestfallen look. "I love funny, loving, loyal, beautiful you. You're the only one I want to kiss Kel, conscious or unconscious. Please, give me one more chance." He watched as Kel tried to absorb his words.

Kel sagged against the tree. She wanted to believe him so much, but she didn't want to be hurt again. However, as Neal moved toward her again, pushing his body into hers and lightly caressing her cheek with his thumb, she decided that she couldn't fight it any more. She tilted her head up, and captured his mouth in a kiss.

Neal sighed in contentment, but was startled when she suddenly pulled away.

"You better not ever hurt me again. I will hurt you so badly, you will wish that you never befriended me at the palace to begin with."

Neal chuckled. He moved to brush her mouth with his lips once again, and then swept light kisses over her jawline. Once he reached her ear he breathed "I promise," before resuming their increasingly passionate kiss.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dom smiled as he watched his cousin embrace Kel on the dance floor. They had been disgustingly sappy since returning from the gardens, but at least his dance partner thought that it was sweet. He smiled as she cooed, hoping maybe he could get some romance that night too. Just, the less permanent kind.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe that it's over. Obviously, it hasn't been a huge part of my life recently, but what I can say is that to all of you that reviewed, you guys helped me through a very dark time of my life. Thank you for supporting me and loving me. I know that I'm not really doing you any favors by retiring, or whatever, but think of this chapter as hopefully a bit of consolation. If any of you want to continue/finish any of my other stories, please let me know. And now personals:**

Mrs. Dom Masbolle: She probably would give him a chance. I guess we all try to make our stories more dramatic. Oh well.

Baseball2horse: Yeah, my definition of "soon" is obviously faulty. However, thank you, that review really was inspiring, and it got me moving.

Thayet1231:Thank you so so much. I can't tell you how much your review means to me. And yeah, they are ooc, but that's ok, because this is my story.

Brezzybrez: Sorry I didn't exactly follow instructions! At least I finished it.

: I'm glad that you like it! You're 'da bomb'

bellachaos: Neal isn't taking anyone to the ball. He loves Kel way too much.

PanekAttack: I fell honored that you gave me a comment, but you should do it for everyone. Think of it as a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. They do actually mean that much to most authors.

Black Emerald Dawn: I'm sorry! I hope that this is nicer!

Alyand: Now you see right?

Darkakane: Raoul can get mad, if he gets pissed off enough. It takes a lot, but then that's Neal so… At least in my story. And thank you, I appreciate it.

Imakeladrygirl: Fluff is great! And Neal is the best, I'm sorry.

Tortallan Shadow: You are one of the biggest inspirations on fanfic for me. Thank you so much for your persistant reviews! That's why this chap is dedicated to you.

Ek: Remind me not to ever get on you bad side, if you swear at authors whose writing you must at least tolerate.

Shinkokami: Thanks!

Jeri: Umm, I know that's not a compliment, so thanks, but I warned my readers that I may have the characters ooc because they're mine in this story. Maybe next time you could actually be constructive instead of critical?

Me: Sure. But I want the cherries on top too. : )

Piratica1341: Have you ever read the book Piratica? It's SO good! Anyway, thanks for your support!

LadySamira: Thank you!

Nutz Nina: Love back! Tons of it!

Justcallmebubba: Yay drama! Otherwise it would be a short, boring story. Hope that this is good fluff!

Trickstersqueen15: Buckets? I took showers in the middle of the African brush with buckets. But good point. And I love you for reviewing!

Mercury-Shadowfeather: Kel is mad because she thinks that Neal was taking advantage of her without considering her feelings. I'd love to read your story when I get a chance.

Sunkissed Guacamole: Thanks for the faithful reviewing! I clap and whistle for you!

Chisakami Saiyuki: No more poor Neal!

Siriusforeva: Yes, they both needed to figure it out. Thank you!

Sgath101: U rock too!

Fritz: Yeah, you make sense, and I think that you're right. Thank you so much!

Lady Knight 1512: I hope in my absence you have grown as a person and a writer. You are just as talented as I am, and possibly more so. You're definitely more dedicated. Good luck in every thing in the future!

X17SkmBdchiczxx: Thank you and I did, just a little later then I'm sure you wanted.

HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy: You sound like a pirate! Neal is hot! I want him!

This Firefly: The fluff is back! I hope that you liked Lady Knight's stuff! Isn't she amazing?

Clair-a-net: Because it makes it more interesting : ) Can't make it too simple can we?

Kings Lioiness: Good for you! Hopefully you're better at updating than I am!

Thingy of um thingyness: Have I mentioned I love you name thingy? 10 more? Wow, I better get on that eh?

Witchy Mage: Thank you, I will! Just not here!

FanFictionFantom: Thanks, and yeah, I can't believe that it's done!

On top of cloud 9: Good, I try to be funny, and succeed occasionally.

**PHEW. It's done. Please, review one last time, and maybe I'll do an epilogue. Otherwise, goodbye! I love you guys!**


End file.
